ZAFIRO
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: Su deber de policía le decía: Adelante, hazlo, es tu deber. Pero su corazón le decía: No lo hagas o perderás el amor de tu vida... Yuriy&Takao. Quimera, aquí está el fic que te prometí, espero que te guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Parejas:** Yuriy&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai y Lemon

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

Hola Quimera, tal y como te prometí aquí está el Yuriy&Takao espero que te guste.

**ZAFIRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

En la ciudad de Nueva York, un chico pelirrojo estaba durmiendo en su apartamento. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, haciendo fruncir el ceño del joven que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados. El teléfono siguió sonando haciendo que el chico abriese los ojos y cogiese el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

–¿Diga? –contestó el teléfono mientras encendía la luz de la habitación que estaba encima de la mesita mientras se restregaba los ojos con su mano libre.

–¡Yuriy, soy Boris! ¡Zafiro ha vuelto a robar! –le informó.

–¿Dónde?–preguntó. Y como si fuese por arte de magia, su sueño desapareció al escuchar ese nombre.

Suavizando su voz, decidió contestar–. En una joyería. Creemos que sigue dentro del edificio.

–Dame la dirección –pidió mientras se levantaba de la cama.

–Avenida Madison, nº 13. Date prisa, yo ya voy de camino –le avisó.

–Está bien. Adiós –colgó. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Cogió sus armas, metiéndoselas una en el bolsillo de su cinturón especial y otra en el bolsillo del cinturón del tobillo. Cogió las llaves del coche que estaban sobre la mesa del comedor. Salió de su apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Bajó las escaleras del edificio lo más deprisa que pudo. Salió de ahí y abrió la puerta del coche con las llaves. Arrancó el coche y se dirigió hasta el sitio acordado.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Un chico vestido de negro, con un pasamontañas que le cubría toda la cabeza, excepto los ojos, entró al edificio por el conducto de la ventilación. Se puso una pequeña linterna en la boca y gateó por los conductos hasta buscar la sala en la que estaban conectadas las alarmas y las cámaras de vigilancia. En la cintura, llevaba un cinturón especial con varios bolsillos y espacios para colgar cosas.

Cuando encontró la habitación, sacó un pequeño destornillador de uno de los bolsillos y desatornilló la rejilla que le impediría descender a la habitación, entrando así en ésta de un salto. Un gran panel estaba ante sus ojos con muchas televisiones pequeñas y un ordenador encendido. Miró las pantallas con mucha atención. No había ningún punto en el que no estuviera vigilado por una cámara. Paró las grabaciones rebobinando las cintas hasta la hora en que su dueño abandonó la joyería. Programó todo para que dentro de diez minutos empezara a grabar de nuevo mediante el ordenador.

Una vez que lo hizo, buscó en la máquina el programa de las alarmas. Cuando lo encontró lo desconectó todo sin ningún problema y lo conectó para dentro de diez minutos al igual que había hecho con las cámaras. Como era una joyería normal y no era muy grande, no había ningún guardia. Volvió a subirse al conducto de la ventilación, cerrándolo y apretando los tornillos que había dejado en el suelo del conducto, junto a la rejilla. Gateó un poco más por los conductos hasta llegar a donde había otra rejilla.

–Ahí está –dijo al mirar hacia abajo y contemplar el más bonito diamante que sus ojos habían visto nunca. Desatornilló los tornillos y quitó la tapadera. Para asegurarse de que todo estaba desconectado, sacó una pelota de goma de otro bolsillo y lo tiró con fuerza al suelo para que regresara hasta arriba. Ninguna alarma se disparó, así que guardándose la pelota en el bolsillo, sacó un pequeño espejo de otro. Lo puso en la esquina del pequeño recuadrado, que había ocupado antes la rejilla. Lo bajó un poco hacia abajo para ver a través de él, buscando por el reflejo las cámaras. No tenían ningún piloto encendido y eso quería decir que estaban apagadas. Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó al suelo.

Caminó hasta llegar donde estaba el gran diamante, quedándose frente a éste unos segundos. Estaba dentro de una vitrina de cristal, pero pronto dejaría de estarlo. Observó que el cristal no estaba atornillado, pero tenía una cerradura en el lado. Sacó un artefacto extraño de otro bolsillo y consiguió abrir la cerradura. Con otro pequeño artefacto parecido a una tenaza, abrió la puerta de cristal y cogió el diamante, metiéndoselo en una pequeña bolsa negra. Se la amarró en una de las cavidades del cinturón para no perderla.

Escuchó ruidos de neumáticos frenando. No le hizo mucho caso. Sacó una navaja y sobre la mesa donde estaba puesto el diamante escribió una palabra. Escuchó muchos pasos que se acercaban, así que sin perder más tiempo, cerró la puerta del cristal y saltó al conducto de la ventilación. Por suerte para él, el techo no era muy alto, así que se podía permitir el hecho de subir de un salto hasta él, sin necesidad de usar un gancho y una cuerda. Una vez arriba, colocó la rendija en su sitio y lo atornilló con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó cómo abrieron la puerta.

–Tú y tú –ordenó un hombre policía a dos chicos–. Id hacia allí –les aclaró mientras comenzaba a señalar una puerta–. Vosotros hacia allí –ordenó a otros chicos–. No puede andar muy lejos –se dijo a sí mismo–. Tened cuidado –advirtió–. Puede que vaya armado –miró a su alrededor–. Maldito sea, se nos ha vuelto a adelantar. Pero ésta vez, lo atraparemos –aseguró el hombre mientras salía a la calle intentando no levantar mucho la voz por si el ladrón seguía cerca.

El ladrón aprovechó para comenzar a gatear con mucho cuidado hacia atrás para que nadie sospechara que estaba ahí, ya que el conductor era tan estrecho que no podía darse la vuelta. Como pudo, tomando una bifurcación de la instalación, se las ingenió para darse la vuelta. Fue a salir por donde había entrado desde la calle y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque había dos policías ahí mismo, hablando mientras vigilaban la zona.

Retrocedió con cuidado sin mirar hacia atrás. "Tendré que salir por la azotea", pensó. Chocó con algo. Miró hacia atrás y vio que había una bifurcación, la misma de hace unos momentos. Gateó dos pasos hacia la izquierda para tomarla caminando hacia atrás, para luego meterse de frente por el de la derecha. No sabía hacia donde daba ese conducto, no lo recordaba en el mapa que había estado estudiando desde hacía días. Pero tenía que salir de ahí. Sintió las voces de dos chicos hablar. Así que se detuvo y escuchó la conversación de esos dos. No quería arriesgarse a que lo cogieran, así que era más peligroso si se movía en ese momento de donde estaba.

–Aquí parece que no está –decía un policía.

–Pues vamos a decírselo al jefe –comentó el otro.

Miró a través de la rejilla, pero no conseguía ver gran cosa. Escuchó cómo los pasos se alejaban, así que decidió seguir gateando por el conducto con el menor ruido posible, haciéndolo muy despacio. No tenía prisa, prefería estar ahí toda la noche que a ser encontrado y que lo metieran en la cárcel por todos los robos que había cometido.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

–Señor inspector –le llamó Yuriy tan pronto lo vio entre los coches de policía, mientras éstos, miraban el edificio.

–Hola, Yuriy. Sentimos haberte despertado a estas horas muchacho, pero...–le decía al chico de ojos azules antes de ser interrumpido.

–No importa, señor. ¿Qué es lo que tenéis? –preguntó mirando el edificio de arriba abajo.

–Pues verás... le están tomando declaración a una mujer –comentó mirando a la mujer–. Dice que se levantó a estas horas porque tenía que irse a trabajar. Al parecer vio a alguien sospechoso desde el edificio de enfrente, vestido de negro, merodeando por el barrio y que se detuvo aquí. Cuando nos llamó, le pedimos que no quitara la vista del sospechoso, pero al parecer tenía el teléfono apartado de la ventana, así que cuando miró por segunda vez, el sospechoso había desaparecido. ¡Maldito Zafiro! Ésta vez no escapará. –masculló enfadado–. No tiene escapatoria si sigue ahí dentro. Lo tenemos todo rodeado. –Le explicaba.

–¿Cómo sabe que se trata de Zafiro? –preguntó Yuriy pensando que podía ser cualquier otro ladrón.

–Porque nos ha dejado su firma en la mesa donde estaba puesto el diamante.

–¿Qué quiere que haga? –preguntó Yuriy mirando hacia la terraza del edificio.

–Quiero que tú y Kuznetzov subáis a la azotea, es el único sitio en el que no he mandado a los chicos.

–Está bien, señor. –Miró a su compañero que estaba pendiente de la puerta de la joyería. Caminó hacia él para avisarle–. Vamos, Boris.

–De acuerdo –contestó el otro, siguiéndole.

–¡Escuchadme! –Le pidió el inspector llamando la atención de los dos–, ¡si algo sale mal, no dudéis en disparar! –Ordenó.

–¡De acuerdo señor! –contestaron al unísono antes de entrar a la joyería.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Yuriy entró a la joyería y le echó un vistazo. Todo estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo allí.

_Flash Back_

–Yuriy. ¿Qué me dices de éste? –decía un chico rubio, de ojos azules, vestido de policía.

–Es bonito –contestó Yuriy mientras miraba un montón de anillos, vestido también de uniforme– ¿Qué me dices de éste? –preguntó señalando uno de los anillos con el dedo índice.

–Ese creo que nos costará un ojo de la cara –comentó el chico rubio al ver el pequeño diamante que tenía incrustado.

–Pues busquemos unos más sencillos –decía el pelirrojo mirándolos con detenimiento.

–A ver. ¿Qué me dices de estos? Son sencillos y bonitos. –Comentó el rubio.

–Sí, esos me gustan. Pero...–dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba al rubio.

–¿Pero? –preguntó el rubio encontrándose con los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

–Me gusta más el que lo va llevar puesto –contestó dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

–Yuriy –dijo sonrojándose–, aquí no, me da vergüenza –le explicó con una diminuta sonrisa.

–Está bien, lo siento –se disculpó mirando de nuevo los anillos.

Su cara pareció haber cambiado a una más seria y triste–. Yuriy– le nombró el rubio, mirándolo.

–¿Qué? –contestó.

–¿Te has enfadado?

–No –contestó mientras ponía ambas manos sobre el mostrador.

–A ver, mírame –pidió poniendo su mano sobre la de Yuriy mientras la acariciaba, haciendo que Yuriy lo mirase. El rubio se acercó a él dándole varios besos en la boca mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de él.

–¿No decías que te daba vergüenza? –preguntó el pelirrojo cuando el rubio se separó de él.

–Eso era hace un segundo –le dio otro beso–. Te quiero.

–Yo también. –sonrió.

–¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –preguntó amablemente el dueño de la tienda mientras los dos se sonrojaban levemente.

_Fin Flash back_

Yuriy permanecía mirando ese lugar mientras recordaba.

–Yuriy –le llamó su compañero Boris haciendo que lo sacara de sus recuerdos.

Ni siquiera recordaba que había caminado mientras recordaba–. Lo siento, vamos –dijo subiendo unas escaleras que tenía al frente.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

"Por fin", pensó el ladrón cuando vio por las rejillas, el piso de la terraza. Desatornilló la que sería la última rejilla de la noche, saliendo por fin de los conductos del aire. Estiró las piernas y sacó el diamante de la pequeña bolsa para mirarlo–. Darás mucha felicidad –se decía a sí mismo dándole un beso al diamante para después guardarlo de nuevo.

Caminó un poco hasta el borde de la terraza, poniéndose en la esquina. Se arrodilló mientras sacaba el espejo lentamente y lo enfocó de medio lado para poder ver lo que había abajo. Cómo se temía, estaba lleno de policías. Se fue corriendo hacia el resto de las esquinas e hizo la misma operación. Comprobó que también estaba llena de policías.

–¡Mierda, estoy rodeado! –se quejó antes de escuchar un ruido que le hizo esconderse detrás de la pequeña caseta de la terraza.

Abrió la puerta de la caseta, viendo una terraza vacía–. Aquí no hay nada –informó Boris armado.

–Eso no lo sabes con seguridad –afirmó Yuriy mientras sujetaba el arma, haciéndole a Boris un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para después mirar la caseta. Ambos caminaron hacia distintos lados de la caseta, mientras esperaron en la esquina contando mentalmente hasta tres. Cuando contaron hasta tres dieron un paso hacia delante doblando la esquina. Los dos bajaron las armas en cuanto se vieron a ellos mismos y que no había nada más.

"Menos mal que mientras esos idiotas hablaban, yo me he subido a este tejado" ,pensaba el ladrón mientras intentaba mantenerse inmóvil escuchando la conversación de esos dos.

–Oye. ¿Ya consigues dormir? –preguntó Boris.

–Sí, bueno ésta noche no había hecho más de tres horas que había conseguido dormir... –fue interrumpido por su amigo de cabello color gris platino.

–Cuando te llamé, ¿verdad? –Interrumpió Boris, viendo cómo el pelirrojo asentía– .Lo siento, Yuriy.

–Tú no tienes la culpa, Boris.

–Podrías cogerte unas vacaciones –le comentó el joven de ojos verdes.

–Lo haré, después de que atrapemos a Zafiro. No puedo irme ahora, porque el jefe me necesita.

–Pues creo que te harás viejo esperando a que eso ocurra –sonrió.

–Qué negativo eres. Yo confió en que algún día cometa un error y por fin lo atrapemos.

–Se dice que aparte de robar diamantes, también roba corazones.

–Sí, seguro que lo hace. Aunque no sé cómo, si siempre va enmascarado.

–Los pocos testigos que lo han visto pasar por su lado declararon que tiene unos ojos color rojo zafiro preciosos –comentaba.

–Me pregunto porqué habrá atracado precisamente esta joyería –se preguntaba Yuriy con algo de nostalgia.

–Yuriy... –le nombró preocupado Boris al ver la nostalgia reflejada en los ojos de su amigo.

–Tranquilo, estoy bien. Será mejor estar alerta por si aparece –dijo caminando hacia delante para asomarse por una de las esquinas.

El ladrón estaba muy pendiente de lo que escuchaba, pero se estaba hartando de estar ahí. No quería perder ahí toda la noche. Porque estaba seguro de que amanecería y ahí sí, habría miles de personas levantadas y los vecinos de los edificios más altos que ese podrían verle. Tenía que hacer algo enseguida. ¿Pero qué?

"Vamos piensa, piensa", se decía una y otra vez mientras seguía tumbado en el pequeño tejado. Pensó en las imágenes de las cuatro esquinas del edificio. Si no recordaba mal, este edificio era más alto que uno que había continuo a ese y si lo miraba con detenimiento el único edificio rodeado por polis era este. Su cabeza rápidamente creó un plan para escapar. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era despistar la atención de esos dos polis. ¿Pero cómo? Giró su cabeza mirando hacia la izquierda y se dio cuenta de que había un montón de piedras. ¿Qué demonios hacían ahí esas piedras? No importaba, lo único que importaba en ese momento es que era una buena oportunidad para escapar. Cogió cuatro piedras poniéndose una en cada mano y dos en el estómago. Tiró una bien lejos, haciendo que cayera en la calle del edificio y otra la dejó caer en la terraza.

–¿Lo has oído? –preguntó Boris dándose la vuelta, viendo que su compañero lo imitaba.

–Sí –contestó Yuriy mientras iba caminando sigilosamente hacia la caseta para rodearla. Cuando los dos polis le dieron la vuelta a la caseta, el ladrón bajó del tejado en la dirección contraria, haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras tiraba una piedra hacia la derecha con fuerza y otra hacia la izquierda haciendo llamar la atención de los policías que vigilaban el edificio desde abajo. Como el ladrón esperaba, todos se fueron corriendo en dirección al ruido.

–¿Una piedra? –preguntó Boris.

–Es una trampa –reaccionó Yuriy mientras se daba la vuelta y veía al ladrón escapar. –¡Eh! ¡Policía! –gritó mientras salía corriendo detrás de él, al igual que lo hizo Boris. –¡Alto!

El ladrón no hizo ningún caso y los dos se sorprendieron al ver cómo saltó de un edificio a otro, aunque ellos no dudaron en hacer lo mismo. El ladrón comenzó a bajar por unas escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar al suelo. Mientras, los otros dos le perseguían. Zafiro siguió corriendo por las calles más oscuras para no ser tan visible ante ellos. Pero eso no detuvo a los policías. El ladrón se metió por muchos callejones, pero no lograba quitarse a esos dos de encima. Mientras corrían detrás de él, Boris estaba hablando por walkie–talkie con su jefe.

–¿¡Qué hacemos, señor!? –preguntó jadeando por falta de aire.

–¡Si veis que se os escapa, disparadle! ¡Pero lo quiero vivo, Boris! –advirtió.

–¡De acuerdo señor, cambio y corto! ¡Yuriy, dispara si es necesario! ¡Es una orden!

–¡De acuerdo! ¡Detente Zafiro! ¡O será peor para ti! –avisó jadeante, al igual que su compañero.

Zafiro hizo caso omiso de lo que el policía le gritaba. Sin darse cuenta se metió en un callejón sin salida. O aparentemente parecía eso, ya que tendría que saltar una gran valla si no quería ser atrapado. Sin más opciones, puso sus manos sobre las rejillas de la valla y como si fuese un gato, comenzó a trepar por ella saltando al otro lado. Los policías le imitaron y saltaron la gran valla. Boris apuntó hacia una de las piernas, tirando un disparo. Pero Zafiro era tan rápido que no le dejaba apuntar con precisión. Había una bifurcación de calles delante de ellos, así que Zafiro tomó el desvió a la derecha. Fue a dar a la calle principal de la ciudad, en la que ya empezaba a haber algo de tráfico.

–¡Quieto Zafiro! –advirtió Boris disparando de nuevo, ésta vez haciéndole un pequeño rasguño más arriba del tobillo. Ambos policías sabían que ésta vez, Boris le había dado en cuanto vio al ladrón cojear.

–¡Bien hecho, Boris! –le felicitó Yuriy consiguiendo así acercarse más al ladrón. Ambos fueron testigos de cómo un camión venía por derecha de la carretera y otro por la izquierda. Se cruzaron entre sí, al mismo tiempo que el ladrón saltó hacia ellos. Lo hizo tan rápido que esperaban que alguno de los camiones lo hubiera golpeado y lo hubiera dejado inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando vieron que los camiones siguieron sus caminos y no había rastro del ladrón en la carretera, pensaron que había huido por el callejón de enfrente. Pero se sorprendieron cuando consiguieron cruzar la carretera y había un enorme muro de siete metros de alto.

–¡Mierda! –se quejó Boris deteniéndose al igual que lo hacía Yuriy después– ¡Se nos ha vuelto a escapar! –miraba el muro, y estaba claro que por ahí era imposible que hubiese podido trepar.

–Míralo por el lado bueno, al menos está herido –agregó el pelirrojo, mirando a su alrededor, para ver que no había ningún punto más de salida.

–Sí –contestó su compañero con orgullo.

–Ahora por el lado malo. El jefe nos va a matar –finalizó mirando a Boris.

–¿Por qué suponía que ibas a darme una mala noticia? –le sonrió poniéndose su mano libre sobre la frente.

–Porque por desgracia, siempre van acompañadas. Mejor vamos a informarle al jefe de que le hemos perdido la pista–. Comentó el chico de ojos azules, saliendo de allí con su compañero.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Zafiro estaba subido en el lateral del camión.

–¡Cómo duele, maldito poli! –se quejaba mientras dejaba que el camión lo llevase a algún lugar. Tras esperar un poco, vio cómo se detenía en una fábrica de chocolate–. Tiene que haber algún maldito edificio que esté deshabitado –miró a su alrededor y vio unos edificios que le llamó la atención–. Creo que ese será el sitio perfecto –se bajó del camión de un salto y se encaminó hacia esos edificios a pie. La verja de uno de esos edificios estaba abierta, así que aprovechó y se coló dentro. Rodeó el edificio hasta llegar a la parte trasera. Allí comprobó que había escaleras de emergencia, así que subió por ellas y fue mirando a través de las ventanas–. Parece que en ésta no hay nadie. ¿A quién se le ocurriría dejar las ventanas abiertas por la noche sino? –dijo mientras comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, entrando a un comedor. "Genial, parece que no hay nadie. Pero me aseguraré mirando en la habitación" , pensó para luego registrar toda la casa.

Efectivamente, estaba vacía aunque parecía que alguien vivía en ella. Se metió en el dormitorio y ahí se quitó la ropa negra de encima, metiéndola en una bolsa de plástico que tenía en su bolsillo. Buscó un botiquín por toda la casa para por lo menos intentar curar su herida. Al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, empezó a poner la casa patas arriba. Se detuvo al escuchar un ruido. Lo primero que hizo fue correr al dormitorio y abrir el armario. Metió ahí el diamante en una pequeña caja que encontró vacía, cerrándola al momento y también la bolsa con la ropa, escondiéndola detrás de un abrigo azul marino. Tan pronto cerró el armario, se escondió debajo de la cama.

Continuará…

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Quimera espero que te haya gustado, perdona si he tenido algún fallo. Dame tu opinión sobre lo que has leído, ¿ok?

No lo olvidéis. Si os ha gustado este capi, dejadme un review diciéndomelo, venga no seáis malitos. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parejas:** Yuriy&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai y Lemon

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

Quimera espero que te guste.

**ZAFIRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

Yuriy abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Se sorprendió cuando entró y lo vio todo patas arriba y la ventana cerrada. Cogió el arma en sus manos silenciosamente y empezó a mirar en algunas habitaciones. Nada más entrando por la puerta, se encontraba la cocina, que estaba conectada con el pequeño comedor. Sólo los separaba la larga encimera de la cocina, que está entre las dos.

Así que viendo que en la cocina no había nada, miró en el comedor y tampoco encontró nada. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño que estaba al lado derecho de la puerta de entrada. De nuevo apuntaba con el arma, para estar preparado. Pero al igual que las otras dos habitaciones, también estaba desordenada. Así que sólo le faltaba su habitación. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada extraño, salvo porque era la única habitación que seguía intacta.

Miró al suelo y se fijó en que había manchas de sangre. Siguió el rastro con la mirada. "Debajo de la cama", pensó– ¡Oye, sal de ahí! ¡Sé que estás debajo de la cama! –Avisó, apuntando hacia esa dirección con el arma– ¡Si no sales, llamaré a la policía y estarás rodeado en menos de diez minutos! –El otro parecía no hacerle caso– ¡Muy bien, contaré hasta tres! ¡Uno... dos...! –vio cómo un chico joven de estatura más baja que él, piel morena, cabellos azules y ojos color rojo zafiro salía de debajo de la cama– ¡Pon las manos donde pueda verlas! –advirtió acercándose más a él sin dejar de apuntarle en ningún momento. El chico subió sus manos a la altura de la cabeza. Yuriy se acercó a él y lo puso contra la pared– ¡Pon tus manos en la pared! –le ordenó a la vez que él se las ponía. Comenzó a cachearle para comprobar que no llevase nada encima. Cuando llegó hasta la herida el chico se quejó.

–¡Ah! ¡Deja de tocarme! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules con el ceño fruncido.

Yuriy le dio la vuelta y le puso unas esposas en las manos. Después se dispuso a enseñarle la placa al tiempo que con la otra mano sujetaba la pistola relajando su voz–. Soy policía y te acabas de meter en un buen lío, amiguito. Explícame qué estás haciendo en mi apartamento –el otro lo ignoró mirando hacia otro lado– ¿Querías robarme? –preguntó enfadado.

–No –contestó tajante.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó, esperando una contestación.

–Yo sólo... quieren matarme –inventó el joven de cabellos azules mirándole.

–¿Quién? –preguntó sin comprender bien la situación.

–Si te lo digo me matarán, ya me han herido en la pierna de un disparo.

–Oye, te he dicho que soy policía. Así que si me cuentas que ha pasado, te ayudaré. ¿Por qué quieren matarte? –quiso saber. Ante el silencio del joven y el desvío de mirada, decidió probar con otra cosa–. Está bien. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Aunque el otro ahora le miró, no le soltó ni una sola palabra– ¿Qué es lo que buscas en mi apartamento? –le preguntó esperando que al menos le contestara eso.

–Buscaba un botiquín para curarme la herida. Nada más –contestó en su defensa.

–¿Qué hacías debajo de mi cama?

–Esconderme, pensaba que ésta casa estaba abandonada y al sentir el ruido de la llave en la cerradura no quería que me confundieran con un ladrón.

Enarcó una ceja–. Te curaré y después iremos a comisaría.

–No, yo no me muevo de aquí –sentenció el chico de cabeza azulada.

–Creo que no me dices la verdad –confesó el pelirrojo mientras lo cogía del brazo y lo sentaba en la cama casi de un empujón sin dejar de apuntarle.

–Piensa lo que quieras, pero no voy a hablar contigo –refunfuñó el otro.

–Está bien –contestó Yuriy cogiéndolo de nuevo del brazo y poniéndolo de pie. Sin soltarle y sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma, lo sacó de la habitación–. Vamos al cuarto de baño. Creo que ha sido el único sitio que no has destrozado del todo. –Yuriy sentó al chico en el retrete mientras que él abría el armario del mueble del espejo. Sacó un pequeño botiquín. Para el chico no pasó desapercibido la cantidad de pequeños frascos con pastillas que había en esa pequeña puerta–. No quiero tener que rajarte el pantalón con una tijera –decía al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se agachaba. Viendo la zona más baja de la rodilla manchada de sangre–. Así que quítate el pantalón.

–Ni hablar –contestó el otro con el ceño igual de fruncido que antes.

–¿Es que te da vergüenza? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Un desconocido no tiene porqué decirme que me baje los pantalones –sentenció.

–Mira, niñato. Si quieres que te cure la herida tendrás que hacerlo, porque si la herida es grave, puede que te dé gangrena y pierdas la pierna –explicó Yuriy irritado mientras lo miraba aunque no por ello levantó la voz. El chico al sentir eso, trago con dificultad–. Vamos, no creo que tengas algo diferente a los demás chicos, además no voy a mirar tu cuerpo. Si no tu herida. –Especificó mientras se ponía de pie y abría otra puerta del armario y sacaba una toalla–. Toma –dijo dándosela–. Cuando te los bajes, póntela alrededor de la cintura –le explicó mientras empezaba a sacar cosas del botiquín–. Prometo no mirarte, así que tranquilo. Pero no tardes mucho –avisó mientras sacaba unas vendas del botiquín.

El chico comenzó a bajarse los pantalones como pudo ya que era muy difícil hacerlo con las manos esposadas. Se quitó las zapatillas y se puso la toalla por encima para taparse.

–Ya está –avisó vigilando cada movimiento del policía.

–Está bien –decía mientras comenzaba a limpiarle la herida. Cuando lo hizo, la desinfectó y la vendó–. Espera aquí, ahora mismo vengo –le avisó mientras cogía los pantalones del otro y se los llevaba.

–¡Eh! ¡Eso es mío! –dijo el más bajo enfadado.

–Tranquilo, tú espera ahí –ordenó Yuriy saliendo del cuarto de baño.

El chico se quedó a esperar y se sorprendió cuando vio que el policía entró con unos pantalones azul cielo.

–Toma –dijo arrojándoselos–. Póntelos, los tuyos están en la lavadora. –El otro no tuvo más remedio que ponérselos sino quería quedarse medio desnudo. Cuando se puso el pantalón y las zapatillas, salió de ahí.

–Si tienes sueño, puedes dormir en mi cama. Además, sería bueno que hicieras reposo –advirtió Yuriy observándolo de cerca.

–No me digas lo que tengo que hacer –masculló.

–Oye. ¿Eres así con todo el mundo? ¿O sólo con los policías que intentan ayudarte? –preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

–¡Olvídame! –gritó antes de meterse en la habitación y sentarse en la cama. Yuriy se metió detrás de él. Cogió otras esposas y le puso un grillete en el pie y el otro en uno de los barrotes de la cama.

–¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? –preguntó confundido.

–Sólo me aseguro de que no vas a escaparte –le informó mientras le soltaba las esposas de una mano para poner el grillete libre en el cabecero de la cama.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que podría escaparme? ¡Quieren matarme! –volvió a repetir el más bajo.

–Seguro –contestó el pelirrojo no creyéndose lo que decía el chico–. Intenta dormir y no fuerces la pierna herida –le recomendó rodeando la cama para salir de la habitación.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó nervioso e intentando forcejear con las esposas, viendo que el otro se marchaba de la habitación.

–A limpiar el desorden que has causado –contestó simplemente desde el cuarto de baño.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Pasaron tres horas y Yuriy se asomó a la habitación para ver cómo estaba el chico. Sonrió al ver que los pantalones que le había dejado le estaban algo grande. Se quedó mirando al chico. Le parecía cruel tener al chico esposado a la cama, pero algo le decía que no estaba siendo sincero y notó cómo se puso nervioso cuando nombró la comisaría de policía. Su instinto le decía que ese chico estaba metido en problemas.

A las once de la mañana, el chico abrió los ojos y la pierna le dolía muchísimo.

–Buenos días –saludó Yuriy sentado en una silla de la habitación mientras lo observaba. El joven de cabellos azules miró hacia otro lado, ignorándolo– ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

El chico le miró unos segundos –Tengo sed.

–Te daré agua –le avisó levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndosela a la cocina, llenando un vaso de agua. Regresó a la habitación y le dio el vaso en la mano libre. El chico comenzó a beber, devolviéndole el vaso vacío mientras miraba su pierna.

–Tranquilo, no es muy grave. Sólo ha sido un rasguño. ¿Quieres desayunar algo? –le volvió a preguntar.

–¡No! –contestó de lo más arisco.

–Podrías ser más amable –aclaró Yuriy empezándose a enfadar por el comportamiento del chico.

–¡Y tú no deberías serlo! –contestó el más bajo, cortante.

–¡Lo soy, porque me educaron así! –respondió enfadado.

–¡Pues yo nací así! –respondió con el mismo tono del pelirrojo.

–No es que nacieras así, lo que pasa es que los críos de hoy en día no sabéis agradecer nada –le informó volviendo a bajar su tono de voz.

–¡No soy un crío! –contestó enfadado.

–Ah, claro, eres un niñato –siseó.

–¿¡A quién llamas niñato, viejo!? ¡Y por cierto, soy un hombre! –aclaró.

–Lo dudo. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Trece? –Preguntó mirándole a la cara–. No, espera. Creo que te he subido mucho la edad.

–¡Oye! ¡Si no estuviera esposado te juro que te partiría la cara! –amenazó intentando soltarse de las esposas.

–¡Qué valiente! –contestó con sorna.

–¿Sabes qué? Mejor desátame y lo comprobamos. –siseó.

–Ni hablar, niño –dijo sin más, mirando hacia otro lado.

–¡Qué no soy un niño! ¡No pienso decirle mi edad a un desconocido!

–¡Y me parece genial porque lo único que quiero es que te recuperes para poder llevarte a la comisaría! ¡Y te lo advierto, mi paciencia tiene un límite y no hagas que se agote o no dudaré en torturarte! –le amenazó poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

–¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Fíjate, estoy temblando! –Decía mientras se revolvía en la cama– ¡No huyas cobarde! –gritaba, intentando girar la cabeza, para ver si podía verle. "Maldito poli, seguro que los demás estarán preocupados por mí. Cuando tenga un maldito descuido, me escaparé de aquí" , pensaba el joven de cabeza azulada mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

"¡Maldito crío, ni siquiera sabe dar las gracias! ¿Tanto le cuesta? Y encima tenía que ser cabezota, como cualquier estúpido crío de su edad.", pensaba Yuriy mientras se preparaba el desayuno.

"Ya verá ese, cogeré el diamante y volveré a mi hogar. Seguro que a Rei le da alegría de saber que sigo vivo". Pensaba el menor con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un búfalo entero, pero no me fío de él, seguro que le echa veneno a la comida" , respiró hondo y percibió un olor exquisito "Mnn… huevos y bacon. Con lo que me gustan", escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación.

–¿Seguro que no tienes hambre? –volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo más calmado.

–No –contestó, aunque un ruido proveniente de su estómago, lo delató.

–Seguro –contestó saliendo de la habitación, para después entrar con una bandeja llena de comida. La puso sobre la mesita de noche con un cuchillo y un tenedor–. Espero que te guste –le quitó las esposas de la mano y del cabecero de la cama y soltó la de la pata de la cama para esposar el otro pie que había estado libre.

El chico miró ingenuo lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Bacon, salchichas, huevos, un vaso de leche, otro de zumo de naranja, unas rebanadas de pan y una servilleta. Yuriy salió de la habitación y se sentó en el comedor a desayunar. Escuchó cómo a los quince minutos los cubiertos caían sobre el plato, así que se asomó para ver que todo estaba bien. El chico terminó de beberse el zumo de naranja y después se tocó la barriga. "Qué rapidez" , pensó Yuriy.

Decidió alejarse de la puerta para no poner al chico nervioso. Terminó de tomarse el café y las tostadas. Decidió ver cómo estaba el chico y si se portaba bien le quitaría las esposas. Después de todo estaba herido y no podría moverse de ahí. Entró a la habitación y sin decir nada, retiró el plato con los cubiertos y los llevó al fregadero de la cocina al igual que hizo con los suyos. Los lavó, los secó y los colocó en su sitio. Después volvió a entrar a la habitación. Se sentó en la silla y cogió un libro para leer.

–¿Piensas quedarte aquí o qué? –preguntó al ver cómo el pelirrojo se había puesto cómodo.

–¿Te molesto? –preguntó girando una hoja.

–Sí y mucho –concretó.

–Ya, pues acostúmbrate a mi presencia, porque estás en mi casa. –Especificó ojeándolo las letras ahí escritas.

–Hm –bufó el chico–. Oye, se supone que eres policía. ¿Por qué no estás trabajando?

–No debería de decírtelo, pero en fin. Me han dado el día libre hasta nueva orden –le explicó girando la hoja del libro–. Lo siento por ti.

–Ya –agregó para después quedar todo en un gran silencio–. Suéltame, necesito ir al servicio.

–Claro –respondió no creyéndole.

–Qué no, qué lo digo enserio. ¿O prefieres que me lo haga aquí? –preguntó con cara de angustia. Yuriy le quitó las esposas de los pies y lo siguió de cerca hasta que el otro entró al servicio–. Ah –escuchó Yuriy que exclamó el chico aliviado.

"Vaya, era de verdad" , pensaba el joven de ojos azules. Escuchó que tiró de la cisterna y el sonido del agua, correr en el lavabo. Después abrió la puerta mientras se iba apoyando en la pared e iba cojeando. –Si quieres puedes apoyarte en mí. –se ofreció.

–No –fue la contestación del otro mientras seguía apoyándose en la pared.

–Está bien. Si no quieres regresar a la cama, puedes quedarte en el sofá.

–¿Contigo? –enarcó una ceja.

–Sí –contestó Yuriy.

–No, gracias –respondió hastiado.

–Te diré una cosa niño. Tanto si te quedas en la habitación o en el sofá, yo estaré contigo –le aclaró.

–¿¡A qué te doy un puñetazo, viejo!? –Lo miró con enfado– ¡Qué no soy ningún niño!

–Pues no sé cómo llamarte, si no me dices tu nombre –respondió mirándolo–. Ya sé, te pondré un nombre –se le ocurrió de pronto, siguiéndole–. Te pondré, George.

–¿George? Es un nombre horrible –respondió sacando la lengua, demostrando su asco hacia el nombre.

–Justin.

–Ni que fuera un cursi –refirió apontocándose en la pared para descansar.

–Michael.

–No juego a baloncesto.

–Pues dime tú cómo quieres que te llame.

–Vale... llámame... –se puso a pensar...– Takao.

–Takao. Bonito nombre, me gusta.

–No hace falta que te guste, solo llámame así –le ordenó dirigiéndose al sofá mientras se sentaba–. Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Tienes nombre? –preguntó, siguiéndole la corriente.

–Me llamo Yuriy.

–Qué nombre tan raro.

–Es ruso –aclaró –¿Quieres ver la tele? –preguntó mientras se acercaba para encenderla dándole al botón del mando que estaba al lado de la tele, dejándolo sobre la mesa.

–Haz lo que quieras, es tu casa. –Le miró de soslayo, viendo cómo el pelirrojo se sentaba en una silla, así que él lo hizo en el sofá que estaba justo en frente de la tele.

Yuriy puso las noticias. Una chica pelirroja, de pelo largo, maquillada y vestida con un traje de chaqueta estaba dando las noticias–. Ésta madrugada el ladrón Zafiro ha robado en la joyería News. Una vecina declaró que vio a un individuo rodear la joyería varias veces, aunque no sabía de quien se trataba. Zafiro dejó su firma en la mesa dónde estaba el diamante robado. La policía lleva tras su pista dos años. –Decía la chica mientras las imágenes del diamante robado y de la joyería salían por la tele.

Yuriy se levantó de su silla y abrió la ventana del comedor, mientras permanecía ahí asomado para ver la calle. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Takao, así que lo siguió con la mirada.

–La policía no se explica cómo pudo haber robado sin dejar huellas en el lugar del robo y cómo se las ingenió para que la cámara de seguridad no grabara el delito y las alarmas no saltaran.

"Menuda cosa" . Pensó Takao.

Yuriy permanecía quieto en la ventana con los brazos cruzados mientras recordaba.

–Bueno y ahora pasamos a los deportes –anunció la chica.

–Menudo rollo –anunció Takao– ¿No puedes ponerlo en otro sitio? –preguntó mirando a Yuriy.

–Claro, el mando está sobre la mesa, pon lo que quieras –respondió con voz casi inaudible y quebradiza.

Takao se le quedó mirándolo durante un rato. Miró a través de los cristales de la ventana. La mirada de Yuriy parecía estar perdida y se notaba una gran tristeza en ella. Desvió su atención de nuevo a la televisión, cogió el mando y cambió a otro canal.

–Sí, esto está mejor –decía al cambiar a un canal de dibujos.

Yuriy permaneció mirando por la ventana durante un gran rato, maldiciéndose así mismo.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Dos semanas pasaron y no había mucha diferencia del trato que llevaban esos dos.

–Oye, no te pienso decir nada –decía el joven de cabeza azulada cansado de repetir todos los días lo mismo.

–Takao, escúchame. Yo sólo intento ayudarte.

–No –era firme en su decisión.

–¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? –le preguntó sin entender los motivos.

–No confío en ti, sólo confío en una persona y no eres tú precisamente. Métetelo bien en la cabeza –gruñó mientras se metía en la habitación para irse a dormir.

Yuriy se tumbó en el sofá intentando dormir un poco. Le era imposible. Llevaba dos años en los que no había podido conciliar bien el sueño. Miró el reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana. Habían pasado bastantes horas desde que había vuelto a discutir con Takao.

Se sentó en el sofá y sacó de un cajón un pequeño cuadro con una imagen en el que se veía a él abrazado a un chico rubio de ojos azules vestido de policía. Acercó su dedo índice a la foto, acariciando la imagen. Después se la puso en el pecho, al lado del corazón mientras se volvía a recostar en el sofá.

–Te hecho tanto de menos. Ojalá sintiera de nuevo tus caricias. –Se decía así mismo cerrando los ojos, derramando una lágrima que le resbaló por la mejilla, para después quedarse dormido.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, Takao se levantó para ir al servicio. Por suerte se había comenzado a ganar la confianza del poli diciendo que él era así de reservado, y que no le diera más vueltas. Salió de puntillas de la habitación pasando por el lado de Yuriy el cual tenía un pequeño cuadro encima del pecho. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino. Cuando iba a regresar a la habitación del pelirrojo, la curiosidad le embargó.

Así que con mucho sigilo cogió el cuadro y le dio la vuelta. Miró con detalle la foto. Él y otro chico estaban abrazados. "¿Será un compañero suyo?" ,se preguntó Takao. "No lo creo" ,pensaba mirando la foto y viendo donde tenía puesta Yuriy la mano. "¿Quién demonios será?" ,se preguntaba mientras miraba la foto antes de sentir que se la quitaban de las manos.

–Oye, esto es mío –aclaró, llevándose la foto contra el pecho para que el chico de cabellos azules no pudiera ver más la imagen.

–Tranquilo, no iba a romperla –le especificó para darse cuenta de cómo la mirada de Yuriy se iba poniendo cada vez más triste mientras se levantaba deprisa del sofá.

–Oye, no hurgues en mis cosas como si fueras un ladrón. Por lo menos respeta eso.

–Yo... –iba a disculparse por hacer algo que no debía, pero prefirió hacerle una pregunta– ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

–Porque estás en mi casa y esto es algo personal –explicó antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño.

–Qué genio –agregó mientras se metía en la habitación, sentándose en la cama. Todavía no se había recuperado de la herida y no apoyaba mucho el pie en el suelo. Cuando escuchó que Yuriy salió del servicio se sintió mal. No le gustaba ver a nadie así de triste. Quería disculparse pero su orgullo se lo impedía. "Tenía la misma mirada del otro día. Es como si algo le hiriera. A ver, piensa. Se puso así cuando escuchó lo del robo en la joyería y cuando he visto esa foto. Pero, ¿por qué?" . Mientras más vueltas le daba a la cabeza más se liaba.

Salió de la habitación y se sentó en una silla del comedor junto a la mesa, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y su codo sobre la mesa. "¿Qué puede ser?" ,salió de sus pensamientos en el momento que escuchó la voz del pelirrojo. ¿Cuándo había salido del cuarto de baño?

–¿Qué quieres desayunar? –preguntó Yuriy esquivándole la mirada.

–Me da igual –contestó Takao con simpleza.

Cuando vio que Yuriy no le miraba, se sentía aun peor. Una vez que Yuriy le preparó el desayuno, se sentó enfrente de él.

–Yu... –pronunció Takao cuando el teléfono sonó y Yuriy se levantó para cogerlo.

–¿Diga?... Hola Boris. Sí, tranquilo. ¿Qué pasa?... Zafiro... mierda. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo vio?... entiendo. No, tranquilo estoy bien, pero no puedo dejar el piso... –le explicaba mirando a Takao, el cual estaba pendiente de las palabras de Yuriy y de su mirada–. Ya te lo contaré, pero si puedes llamarme o venir a contarme lo que sabes, te lo agradecería. Está bien, adiós. –Colgó el teléfono.

–¿Quién es Zafiro? –preguntó Takao haciéndose el desentendido. El pelirrojo prefirió no contestar–. Oye, si estás así por lo de la foto, lo siento. No era mi intención mirar tus cosas –se disculpó sinceramente, aunque siguió sin recibir respuesta por parte del otro–. Está bien –refirió bebiendo su zumo de naranja al ver cómo el otro no le hacía caso.

–No veo porqué tengo que contarte cosas, si tú no lo haces conmigo –contestó simplemente.

–Ya te lo he contado muchas veces.

–Sí, no confías en mí. Pero yo creo que sí lo haces cuando te comes lo que te preparo y duermes en mi casa. ¿Dime cómo sabes que no te enveneno o cómo no intento matarte por las noches?

–Por intuición –contestó simplemente– ¿Quieres saber algo de mí? Está bien, pregúntame algo sobre mí.

–Vale. ¿Quién quiere matarte? –preguntó el pelirrojo sin más rodeos y poniéndose serio.

–Jajaja. He dicho que preguntes algo sobre mí, no sobre mi vida.

–Está bien. ¿Cómo te llamas realmente?

–Me llamo Takao. Oye, ¿qué edad tienes? –le preguntó el menor.

–¿Tanto te interesa? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Bueno, tengo simple curiosidad.

–¿Por qué? Si soy un pobre viejo indefenso –comentó sonriendo– Tengo veinticinco años –contestó finalmente dándole un pequeño sorbo a su taza de café.

–Bueno, te conservas bien. Aparentas menos –reconoció.

–¿Cómo de menos? –quiso saber.

–No sé, yo te echaba unos veintidós años.

–Pues si para ti eso es ser viejo, no quiero ni pensar lo que piensas de la gente que está cerca de los treinta –comentaba, cortando un poco de tortita.

–Jajaja –rió Takao.

–¿Qué edad tienes tú? –le preguntó Yuriy ahora.

–Veinte años –contestó el menor. Yuriy se quedó con la boca abierta.

–¿Qué? Ya sé que me echabas menos.

–Te echaba trece o catorce como mucho. No aparentas tener veinte.

–Pues los tengo –aseguró– ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

–No tengo predilección por ninguno. Todos menos el rosa, odio ese color. ¿Y el tuyo? –preguntó Yuriy.

–El negro.

Continuaron preguntándose cosas hasta que alguien tocó al timbre de la puerta.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Yuriy tan pronto se puso de pie y estuvo cerca de la puerta.

–Soy Boris –contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Yuriy le abrió la puerta–. Pasa y siéntate –le invitó a entrar haciéndose a un lado, para permitirle pasar. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Hola –saludó Boris a un chico de cabello color azul desconocido para él.

–Hola –contestó sin más.

–Bueno, Boris, cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado –le pidió, tomando asiento.

Tomó asiento junto al pelirrojo–. Han robado en otra joyería y sospechamos de Zafiro –contó Boris mientras que Takao le prestaba mucha atención a la conversación–. Verás, como siempre ha sido un robo sin ninguna prueba y ha dejado su firma o eso parece.

–Explícate –le pidió Yuriy mientras le prestaba bastante atención a su compañero.

–Al parecer tenía tanta prisa que sólo escribió la Z.

–¿Sobre qué hora a sucedido? –preguntó Yuriy interesado.

–Creemos que sobre las cinco de la mañana –contestó el joven de ojos verdes.

–Oye, eso es imposible –anunció Takao, a lo cual Boris y Yuriy lo miraron enarcando una ceja. Al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de meter la pata, dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza–. Podría ser el Zorro, ya sabéis, el hombre ese enmascarado –intentó excusarse.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Boris mirando a Takao–. Oye, Yuriy. ¿Éste quién es? –preguntó a su amigo pelirrojo.

–Soy su primo Takao –respondió mirando a Yuriy, pidiéndole con la mirada, que le siguiera la corriente.

–Nunca me habías hablado de él y ya veo porqué –cayó en la cuenta Boris, mirando al menor.

–¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó el menor mientras empezaba a enfadarse.

–Eh, no se os ocurra discutir –sentenció Yuriy mientras se tocaba la sien, para masajeársela suavemente.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Boris preocupado.

–Sí. Sólo es lo de siempre, no te preocupes –contestó.

–Deberías ir al médico –le aconsejó su amigo.

–Ya he ido, pero no puedo empezar a tomármelas hasta que cierre éste caso.

–Oye Takao, deberías de convencer a tu primo para...– decía Boris mientras miraba a Takao, pero Yuriy no le dejó acabar con la frase.

–Déjalo, Boris– le ordenó, ya que Takao no sabía nada y no quería que se enterase–. Mi primo ha venido aquí para pasar unos días conmigo, no quiero preocuparle. Si sabes algo más, avísame. –Le pidió refiriéndose al tema de Zafiro.

–Está bien, cuídate –le pidió mirando a Yuriy–. Y tú –aclaró mirando a Takao–. Cuídale –le pidió poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

–Vale –respondió el menor sin más.

–Adiós –se despidió abriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Quién era ese? –preguntó Takao curioso en cuanto el más alto desapareció de su vista.

–Un compañero de trabajo. ¿Por qué has dicho que eras mi primo? –preguntó mientras seguía tocándose la sien sin haberse movido de la silla.

–No sé, fue algo que se me ocurrió. Oye, ¿te duele mucho la cabeza? –preguntó Takao al ver cómo Yuriy no dejaba de darse un ligero masaje con los dedos de la mano sobre la sien.

–No, ya estoy acostumbrado –fue su contestación.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Llegó la noche y Takao se preguntaba quien se había hecho pasar por él. Estaban en el comedor, viendo la tele o eso era lo que parecía. Se fijó en Yuriy y parecía estar algo pálido. Se acercó a él y lo miró de más cerca.

–Yuriy. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al verlo cada vez más cabizbajo en la mesa.

–Sí. Ya se me pasará.

–Eso quiere decir que no estás bien –comentó, ya que le llevaba diciendo esas palabras desde la visita de Boris– ¿Por qué no vas al médico?

–Porque no es nada del otro mundo, es sólo un simple dolor de cabeza –le informó.

–Ésta noche quiero que duermas en tu cama. Prometo que no me voy a escapar. Átame al sofá o dónde quieras para asegurarte de que no lo hago, pero ésta noche tú duermes en tu cama.

–Jajaja... eso es gracioso –comentó.

–¿El qué? ¿Qué me preocupe por ti? Lo sabía, no puedo confiar en ti –dijo levantándose de la silla, a la vez que Yuriy lo agarraba de la mano para impedir que se marchase.

–No, Takao. Lo gracioso es que hace dos años que no puedo dormir bien. Tengo insomnio –le hizo saber.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el menor empezándose a preocupar por el pelirrojo.

–Eso entra dentro de los asuntos personales. No te lo contare si tú no me cuentas lo tuyo. Lo siento.

–Se acabó. Duermas o no, te vas a tu cama –agregó levantándolo–. Y por cierto, no te gustaría saber cosas de mi vida –decía pasando el brazo de Yuriy por detrás de su cuello, obligándole a ponerse de pie cuando tiró hacia arriba del cuerpo.

–Oye, yo...

–Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que no me escaparé. Estoy herido y no llegaría muy lejos. Pero puedes amarrarme al sofá. Aunque no sé donde, pero ya encontrarás solución. –decía caminando como podía con él.

–Duerme conmigo –le pidió.

–¿Eh? –preguntó confuso sin dejar de caminar hacia la habitación.

–Sí. Tú en tu lado y yo en el mío –explicó Yuriy mientras los dos entraban al dormitorio.

–Me parece bien, me pido el lado derecho –contestó Takao como un niño pequeño, deshaciendo la cama con una sola mano.

–Vale –sonrió a medias, dejando que el menor lo sentase en la cama.

–¿No tienes alguna pastilla o algo para el dolor? –preguntó recostándolo en la cama.

–No –contestó a la vez que Takao lo tapaba con las sábanas por su lado.

Rodeó la cama para ponerse en su lado, recostándose en ella, para darle la espalda al pelirrojo–. Buenas noches –agregó el menor.

–Buenas noches –contestó Yuriy mientras apagaba la luz. Por suerte para él había un interruptor encima de la mesita, así que no tuvo que alargar mucho el brazo.

La luz de la luna entraba por una pequeña ventanilla de la habitación. Takao cuando se daba la vuelta abría un poco los ojos de vez en cuando para ver que efectivamente Yuriy seguía despierto. Se dio la vuelta y miró el reloj digital de la mesita. Era increíble las cinco y veinte de la mañana y Yuriy todavía no había podido pegar ojo. Sólo miraba al techo como si viera en el algo interesante. A las siete de la mañana por fin Yuriy consiguió conciliar el sueño. Takao se quedó mirándolo un rato, ese pelirrojo era realmente atractivo a pesar de que él lo llevase negando desde que lo vio por primera vez. Tenía unas facciones tan relajadas cuando estaba dormido que le hacía verlo con distintos ojos.

Continuará...

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Muajajajaja, ya estoy aquí. Siento haber tardando tanto (pero tengo mucho trabajo con los fic) espero que os haya gustado.

**Gracias a sus reviews** **a:**

**Quimera:** Veo que piensa igual que Takaita acerca de Boris con lo de la bala. Jejeje. Te digo lo mismo que a Takaita y además que no lo culpes, nuestro pobre sádico sólo hacía su trabajo. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Y la forma que está tomando este fic porque está dedicado a ti que fuiste la que me lo pediste. Jejeje en el siguiente capi ya se dice quien es nuestro famoso rubio aunque esta vez creo que te habrás dado cuenta. Espero que esta página te deje poner tus reviews completos y que no tengas más problemas (yo ya arreglé el mío del fic Tan diferentes tan iguales) Nos leemos.

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Jejeje, me hizo gracia tu review. Pobre Boris, si se metiera esa bala por el... sufriría mucho, jajaja. Además de que os es muy útil en estos momentos a Quimera a ti y a mi (deduce porque) a lo que voy. Gracias en parte a Boris ahora nuestro Takao está en casa del poli. Jejeje tendrás que seguir leyendo para que veas lo que pasa más adelante.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Hola. Supongo que ya habrás leído la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste. El color de sus ojos son rojos zafiros, busque ese color en Internet y si existe así que me vino genial para hacerlo más real. Me alegro de que te guste esta pareja y este fic, y espero que sigas diciéndome lo que piensas, ¿ok?

Anda no seáis malitos y dejadme vuestros comentarios sobre la historia. Please. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidos mucho, xao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parejas:** Yuriy&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai y Lemon

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

**ZAFIRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

A las diez de la mañana, Takao abrió los ojos. Se quedó contemplando a Yuriy otra vez, pero ésta vez se fijó en que unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Se apoyó en la cama para mirarlo más de cerca. Comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas con cuidado de no despertarlo mientras se fijaba más en su rostro. "¿Por qué lloras?", pensó subiendo ahora su mano hasta la frente.

–Max –pronunció de forma casi inaudible el pelirrojo.

"¿Quién es Max?", acto seguido, Yuriy abrió los ojos asustado, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos color rojo zafiro a un lado de él. Y Takao por su parte, había sido pillado infraganti tocándole la frente al pelirrojo–. Lo siento, te he despertado. Sólo quería saber si tenías fiebre –se sentó en la cama mirando hacia otro lado–. Parece que no –era la única excusa que se le había ocurrido.

–Tranquilo, no has sido tú. ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó.

–Son las diez –contestó Takao mirando el reloj digital de la mesita de noche.

–Siempre me despierto sobre esta hora, prepararé el desayuno –anunció levantándose de la cama para irse al cuarto de baño.

"Menos mal que soy rápido", suspiró. "¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Quién es Max? ¿Por qué no duermes por las noches?", pensaba el joven de cabellos azules una y otra vez mientras salía de la habitación.

Yuriy salió del baño y entró Takao. Yuriy se sorprendió cuando el chico salió del aseo y comenzó a ayudarle a cocinar.

–No sabía que supieras cocinar. –confesó el pelirrojo, viendo lo que hacía Takao.

–Sí, sé. Pero, no sabía dónde guardabas las cosas y me dolía más la pierna. Llevó fijándome una semana entera en qué lugar guardas las cosas. Así que voy a ayudarte a hacerlo todo si a ti no te importa. –Decía preparando unos huevos revueltos en la sartén.

–No, no me importa, sólo si no fuerzas tu herida –comentó el pelirrojo un poco preocupado.

–Mi herida está bien –contestó con una sonrisa diminuta.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Cuando llegó la tarde, Takao se estaba duchando. No sabía cómo, pero quería ayudar a Yuriy. Durante estos días le había tomado cariño, pero eso no se lo diría, no todavía. Se miró la herida. Tenía mejor aspecto, ya casi estaba curándose. Ya no tenía tantos deseos de irse de allí, por primera vez sentía que tenía un hogar y alguien que se preocupaba por él. Ni siquiera Rei mostraba ese tipo de afecto por él. "Tengo que contarle la verdad, pero no quiero ir a la cárcel. En menudo lío estoy metido", pensaba el chico de cabeza azulada.

Se vistió y se sentó junto a Yuriy en una silla el cual estaba leyendo el periódico en el comedor.

–¿Qué lees? –preguntó viendo que miraba algo en el periódico.

–Los titulares.

–Oye, aquí habla sobre ese famoso ladrón.

–Sí, estaba leyendo sobre él –agregó Yuriy mientras mantenía su vista puesta en el periódico.

–Oye, Yuriy. ¿Por qué piensas que ese hombre roba?

–No lo sé, a lo mejor roba para hacerse rico o porque tiene una enfermedad –comentó simplemente Yuriy.

–Yo creo que lo hace para ayudar a alguien.

–¿A alguien? –preguntó el joven de ojos azules mirándole.

–Sí. Creo que no lo hace por simple avaricia, sino para ayudar a la gente.

–No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que quiero coger a ese tipo para poder irme de aquí –dijo devolviendo su vista al periódico.

–¿Irte a dónde?

–No lo sé. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí, mucho tiempo. Los recuerdos me están matando. –Explicó esto último en un susurro.

–¿Eso quiere decir que no volveríamos a vernos? –preguntó Takao preocupado.

–Probablemente –comentó.

Takao silenció unos segundos. Después de saber eso, sentía su corazón oprimido– ¿Qué le harían si lo atrapasen?

–Pues meterlo en la cárcel, no sé por cuánto tiempo, pero ese sería su castigo.

–¿Aunque con eso ayudara a mucha gente?

–Creo que sí –le miró– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Le conoces? ¿Tienes que ver algo con él, Takao?

– No. Qué va, ya sabes. Simple curiosidad. Es que como tú eres poli, sólo quería saber qué es lo que pasa en estos casos.

Yuriy sospechaba que esa no era la razón de sus preguntas–. Takao. Si sabes algo debes de decírmelo –le dijo mirándole a los ojos–. El encubrimiento, también está penalizado por la ley –le recordó.

–Yuriy yo... –quería decirle la verdad, pero realmente le era muy difícil cuando éste le miraba-, quiero dar un paseo. –finalizó-. Por favor. Iré esposado a ti si quieres, pero quiero salir de este apartamento –pidió poniéndose en pie.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó, dejando el periódico a un lado.

–Lo necesito. Estoy acostumbrado a pasear un poco todas las tardes. Te prometo no escaparme –le avisó, juntando ambas manos, poniéndoselas en frente–. Aunque sea sólo rodear éste edificio.

Yuriy sonrió– ¿Me lo prometes de verdad?

–Lo juro.

Yuriy se puso de pie–. Está bien, vamos –dijo sonriendo, poniéndose en pie. Takao le sonrió, pero se detuvo al echar el pie y eso llamó la atención de Yuriy.

–¿Qué pasa?

¿Por qué no me pones las esposas?

–Porque confío en ti. Vamos –le indicó mientras sonreía y caminaban hasta la puerta, abriéndola. Salieron del edificio con tranquilidad mientras daban un pequeño paseo por la zona.

–Hacía mucho tiempo que no paseaba –comentó Yuriy.

–A mí me gusta pasear. Veo a un montón de personas haciendo diferentes cosas. Nunca me aburriría de verlas y menos a los niños. Supongo que soy como un crío. Me parezco bastante a ellos en el carácter –comentó estirándose–. Me gustan mucho. ¿Y a ti? –preguntó mirándole.

–A mí también –contestó sonriendo.

–Mira a ese niño que se está tirando por el tobogán –le señaló con el dedo índice–. Se ve tan feliz. Lástima que la vida después le vaya a resultar difícil y no pueda volver a subirse en él.

–La vida a veces es cruel, pero hay momentos buenos también.

–¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó mirándole.

–Como cuando te enamoras, te casas, tienes hijos... ya sabes, todo eso. Si tienes a alguien especial en tu vida, lo entenderás.

–Sí, bueno, en mi caso es diferente. –Guardó unos minutos de silencio antes de continuar con su conversación- ¿Podemos sentarnos un minuto? –preguntó señalando unos bancos del parque por el que estaban pasando.

–Claro –respondió. Se sentaron en un banco mientras miraban a los niños jugar.

–¿Por qué has dicho que en tu caso es diferente? Bueno, si puede saberse y confías en mí.

–Por qué pensaba que quería a alguien pero me he dado cuenta de que amo a otra persona. –Confesó el menor.

–¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó Yuriy enarcando una ceja.

–Porque en el primer caso no me hace sentir bien. Me siento utilizado, pero si algo malo le pasase me preocuparía. En el segundo caso me hace sentirme bien y me pongo nervioso porque no quiero perderle y si algo malo le pasase no sólo me preocuparía, sino que daría mi vida por él y me moriría de dolor. Me gustaría quedarme junto a esa persona, pero no puedo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el joven de ojos azules sin comprenderlo.

–Porque a mi lado su vida estaría en peligro y prefiero que este lejos de mi aunque me duela, a que esté a mi lado y algo malo le suceda.

–Le amas mucho, ¿verdad?

–Como jamás he amado a nadie en mi vida –confesó mirándole–. Yuriy.

–¿Qué?

–Tengo algo que preguntarte pero prefiero hacerlo en el apartamento.

–Está bien –respondió.

–¿Vamos? –le preguntó el menor poniéndose de pie, mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, la cual Yuriy cogió encantado.

–Vamos –contestó Yuriy sonriéndole.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Takao se sentó en el sofá.

–Gracias, necesitaba ese paseo –confesó el menor.

–No me las des, yo también lo necesitaba –agregó sentándose en una silla mientras sonreía.

–Descanso un poco y te ayudo a preparar la cena –se ofreció el menor.

–Cómo quieras, pero no hace falta.

Una vez que cenaron, los dos se sentaron en el sofá.

–Yuriy... yo quiero saber una cosa.

–¿Qué?

–¿Quién es Max? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules a la vez que observaba como la cara del pelirrojo cambiaba.

El pelirrojo desvió un poco la mirada– ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

–Es que esta mañana lo nombraste en sueños mientras llorabas –explicó Takao. Yuriy se levantó y abrió el cajón de un mueble–. Lo siento, quizás tú no... –dijo cabizbajo mientras Yuriy le ponía la foto del otro día en la mano y se sentaba junto a él.

–El es Max –dijo refiriéndose al chico rubio de la foto.

–¿Es tu compañero?

–Lo era. Ya no está aquí –comentó el pelirrojo un poco triste.

–¿Por qué?

–Murió hace dos años mientras perseguíamos a un asesino. No sólo era mi compañero, también era mi novio y nos íbamos a casar. Teníamos incluso los anillos de boda comprados –explicaba mientras una lágrima comenzaba a caer por su mejilla–. Los compramos en la joyería que Zafiro robó el otro día. Estábamos tan ilusionados pensando lo cerca que estaba la fecha de nuestra boda, incluso compramos este apartamento entre los dos... Snif... –le contaba sollozando-. Todo fue por mi culpa, yo debería de haber muerto ese día en su lugar. El asesino quiso dispararme y él se cruzó por medio y lo hirió de un disparo en el corazón. No pudieron hacer nada por él. No pude hacer nada por él...Snif... Antes de morir, me hizo prometerle que atraparía a Zafiro, estábamos tras su pista cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. Y también me pidió que rehiciera mi vida.

Takao no pudo evitarlo y se abrazó a él muy fuerte, a la vez que Yuriy le correspondió.

–Lo siento, no tenía que haberte preguntado, lo siento mucho –se disculpó sintiéndose conmovido por ver en ese estado a Yuriy. Así que sin poder evitarlo, sintió como sus ojos se empezaban a nublar por las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos, dejándolas caer por sus mejillas.

–Ahora ya sabes porque tengo insomnio por las noches, Takao. Necesito atrapar a Zafiro, para irme de aquí. No puedo estar más tiempo en esta ciudad. Cada rincón de ésta zona y este apartamento me recuerdan a él y me duelen esos recuerdos... Me destrozan el alma. –le contaba intentando aguantar su llanto.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –repetía el menor cada vez con más pesar mientras intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

–No pasa nada... Snif... Tú no sabías nada –intentaba disculparlo acariciándole la espalda.

–Pero por mi culpa te has puesto así –le hizo ver, mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a él.

–¿Sabes? Creo que me ha hecho bien contárselo a alguien –le informó Yuriy mientras intentaba dejar de llorar.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Takao separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Sí –contestó limpiándole las lágrimas al menor con el dedo pulgar– ¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó.

–Porque no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir. "Y menos, si es la persona que amo", pensó Takao–. Ya te lo he dicho… Snif… Me parezco mucho a los niños.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Mientras tanto en las callejones más oscuros de la ciudad de Nueva York...

–¿Lo habéis encontrado ya? –preguntaba un chico de ojos dorados, pelo negro recogido en una larga cola y vestido con ropas chinas a un grupo de chicos.

–No y hemos buscado por todos esos sitios a los que le gustaba ir –contestó uno de los chicos, con el cabello color verde y de baja estatura.

–Oye, Rei. Llevamos días buscándolo. ¿Y si se ha fugado con el diamante? –preguntó otro chico más alto que el anterior, con poco cabello en forma de cresta y sobrepeso.

–Idiota, Takao jamás nos traicionaría, él no es así. Pero es muy extraño que no haya regresado.

–¿Y si lo han cogido? –volvió a preguntar el más bajo.

–Si lo hubieran cogido nos hubiéramos enterado. Según lo que he oído en la tele, un poli lo hirió –dijo muy pensativo Rei.

–A lo mejor está... –al chico de sobrepeso no le dio tiempo a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

–¡Intenta decirlo y te arranco la lengua! –sentenció Rei a la defensiva.

–Pues quizás alguien lo viese y lo esté cuidando –se le ocurrió al otro chico.

–Puede ser, seguid con la búsqueda y si lo encontráis traedlo de vuelta a él y por supuesto al diamante . –Ordenó con una pequeña sonrisa.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Pasaron cinco días. Takao y Yuriy se encontraban dando un paseo por la zona. Se detuvieron en una pastelería. Algo llamó la atención de Takao. Se sentía como observado, y eso no le gustaba. Se dio la vuelta disimuladamente y... sorpresa. Dos de sus antiguos compañeros estaban fuera de la pastelería, seguramente, buscándole. Yuriy ya había pagado la cuenta de los pastelitos que habían comprado, así que sólo era cuestión de segundos que salieran fuera y que sus compañeros lo encontrasen.

"¿Cómo hago para que no me vean?", pensó mientras devolvía su vista hacia Yuriy.

–Vamos, Takao –le avisó el pelirrojo, mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta de salida del local.

–¡No! –se apresuró a decir el menor, dándole la vuelta a Yuriy.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin entender.

–Que... espera un momento. Es que...me gusta el olor de la pastelería –inventó–. Hum... huele a bombón de chocolate y a... pasteles –agregó mientras miraba por detrás de Yuriy para ver que sus ex compañeros se dividían para buscar mejor.

–Oye. ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Yuriy girando la cabeza, para ver hacia donde miraba Takao.

–No me pasa nada. Será mejor que volvamos al piso –se apresuró a decir, cogiendo a Yuriy de la mano para sacarlo con rapidez de la pastelería. Caminaba con él por las calles con la misma rapidez. Así que Yuriy se detuvo, deteniéndolo a él.

–No te pares Yuriy, venga que tengo hambre y... –dijo dándole pequeños tirones del brazo para intentar moverlo, pero sin ningún éxito.

–¿Qué pasa, Takao? Estás actuando de manera extraña. Y no paras de mirar hacia los lados... –se había dado cuenta de que el chico no paraba de mirar a su alrededor–. Y ni siquiera me estás escuchando.

–Sí que lo hago –se mordió el labio inferior para luego mirarlo–. Venga, Yuriy –repitió tirándole de nuevo del brazo para intentar conseguir que Yuriy se moviera.

–No me muevo de aquí, hasta que no me digas que te pasa –advirtió mientras seguía parado en la calle.

–Luego te lo explico en casa –explicó mientras veía cómo uno de los ex– compañeros se dirigían directos hacia ellos–. Vamos –le pidió de nuevo, tirándole de la mano.

–Takao. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? –preguntó Yuriy mirando al joven de cabeza azulada comenzando a preocuparse.

–Yo... –intentó decir mientras veía cómo el otro estaba a cinco pasos de ellos–. Lo siento –dijo poniéndose de puntillas mientras le comenzaba a besar apasionadamente, haciendo girar a Yuriy para ocultarse de su ex– compañero. Yuriy intentó resistirse al beso y separarse al principio, pero Takao lo agarró bien fuerte. Cuando el joven de cabellos azules observó que su ex compañero dobló la esquina de la calle, quería separarse de Yuriy. Seguro que estaría enfadado por lo que había ocurrido. Pero ahora él que no le soltaba era Yuriy, mientras lo abrazaba, dándole suaves caricias en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al menor y provocando que Takao se agarrara a su cuello. Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

–Yo... lo siento Yuriy, volvamos al piso– pidió Takao mientras comenzaba a caminar olvidándose de todo. "Seguro que estará enfadado conmigo. No debía de haber hecho eso, pero si lo hubieran visto junto a mí, quizás le hubieran hecho daño".

Yuriy sólo caminaba detrás de él. "¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? ¿Por qué se ha apartado? ¿Por qué no me ha dejado demostrarle todo lo que le quiero? Sí, le quiero, desde que lo conocí. Desde que lo sentí tan cerca de mí, llorando en mis brazos y me demostró que tiene una parte cariñosa como las demás personas. Me encantan esos ojos, parece tener el brillo de un diamante cuando está contento. Tengo que saber porqué me ha besado. Si eso sólo ha sido un juego para él o si es porque..."

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Un chico de cabellos naranjas llamaba a su jefe por el móvil.

–Diga –contestó el joven de cabellos negros.

–Rei.

–¿Qué Brooklyn? –preguntó.

–Lo hemos encontrado, no está tan lejos de la joyería, sólo a unas diez calles –informó con una sonrisa maliciosa observando a un joven de cabellos azules que caminaba solo por la calle.

–Genial. ¿Estaba solo? –preguntó interesado.

–En principio parece que sí –decía escondido desde una esquina de un edificio.

–Traédmelo –exigió.

–Espera –avisó observando que un chico pelirrojo se acercaba a Takao.

–No, no está solo –sonrió– ¿Qué hago?

–Averigua dónde está escondiéndose ahora, y mañana iréis a por él y a por el diamante. No creo que lo lleve encima en estos momentos. Ya hablaré contigo cuando llegues aquí. Adiós.

–Adiós –colgó –Esto se pone interesante, jajaja –reía guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón sin dejar de mirar la escena que tenía frente a él.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

–Oye, Takao –le llamó el pelirrojo, acercándose a él.

–Ahora no, Yuriy –pidió Takao mientras seguía andando cabizbajo.

Llegaron al piso sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados. Takao se sentó en el sofá mientras que Yuriy abría la bolsa de pastelitos para meterlos en la nevera. Yuriy preparó la cena mientras que Takao ponía la mesa. Comieron en silencio mientras que Takao suspiraba de vez en cuando y jugaba con la comida. Yuriy lo observaba callado hasta que terminaron de cenar, quitaron los platos de la mesa y los fregaron.

Takao se sentó en el sofá mientras se ponía pensativo. Yuriy se sentó junto a él y lo miró a los ojos.

–Takao, no soporto este silencio. Dime. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

–No sé a qué te refieres –se hizo el desentendido, mirando hacia otro lado.

–Yo creo que lo sabes muy bien –refirió, poniéndole la mano en el mentón, girándole con delicadeza la cara para que lo mirase– ¿Fue un impulso? ¿Fue un juego? ¿Qué fue, Takao? Por favor, dímelo porque necesito saberlo –le pidió mirándole.

–Yo... necesitaba hacerlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque –le miró unos segundos. ¿Sería correcto contarle todo? Sabía que terminaría implicado y eso sería peligroso para él, ya que era un policía. Seguro que lo matarían –No puedo decírtelo –respondió rápidamente.

–¿Pero por qué? ¿De qué tienes miedo? –preguntó preocupado.

–De no volverte a ver, de tu rechazo y de un millón de cosas más –contestó mientras sentía como varias lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

–Takao, necesito saberlo, es importante para mí.

–Si te lo digo. ¿Prometes no odiarme?

–Te lo prometo.

El menor derramó una lágrima–. Fue... porque no quería que te hicieran daño.

–¿A qué te refieres? –se fijó en la expresión de Takao. Parecía muy preocupado y angustiado–. Te estaban persiguiendo, ¿verdad? –Takao asintió– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en su momento?

–No quería que te hicieran daño. No dudarían en hacértelo, lo sé, los conozco muy bien.

–Así que me besaste por eso –contestó un poco desilusionado.

–No sólo por eso, lo hice también porque... me gustas mucho –aclaró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir sin parar una tras otra–. Por favor, no me odies, no lo soportaría –le pidió.

–No te odio, Takao –aclaró limpiándole las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar– ¿Sabes por qué? –el otro negó.

–Porque, estoy enamorado de ti –confesó, mientras juntaba sus labios contra los de Takao, dándole un tierno beso. Para después abrazarlo–. Deja de llorar.

–Te quiero, Yuriy –decía abrazándose fuerte a él.

–Yo también –respondió, dándole varios besos en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Esa noche los dos durmieron en la cama de Yuriy, cada uno en su lado de la cama. Pero a la mañana siguiente, Takao se encontraba abrazado a Yuriy. Takao abrió los ojos y se sonrojó cuando vio que estaba abrazando al pelirrojo. Lo miró con cuidado de no moverse mucho por si estaba dormido. Yuriy tenía los ojos cerrados, así que él se acomodó un poco sobre el pecho de él y se mantuvo en silencio para no despertarlo. Estaba tan a gusto sobre su pecho que no quería levantarse. Sintió cómo la mano de Yuriy comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza, así que levantó la cabeza y lo miró contemplando unos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban con ternura.

–¿Estás a gusto? –preguntó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

–Sí, mucho –contestó con una sonrisa a la vez que le dio un beso en los labios–. Buenos días –le saludó recostándose en su pecho de nuevo.

–Buenos días. ¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy? –le preguntó.

–Primero quiero una ronda de tus besos. Después una de caricias y un zumo de naranja y unas tostadas –contestó acariciando el pecho de Yuriy por encima del pijama, mientras levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

–Jajaja. Tú mandas –dijo depositándole varios besos en los labios, arrancando sonrisas del menor mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la cara. Después de demostrarse cuanto se querían entre caricias y besos, Yuriy se puso a preparar el desayuno mientras que Takao se daba una ducha. Cuando Takao salió vestido con ropa que Yuriy le había dejado, se sentó a desayunar junto a él. Después de desayunar, Yuriy se dio una ducha y bajó a comprar dejando a Takao solo en el piso. El menor comenzó a hacer la cama y después se puso a fregar los platos. Cuando terminó, se secó las manos y en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

–¿Se te ha olvidado algo? – preguntó mientras iba hacia la puerta con una gran sonrisa y la abría para ponerse serio.

–Hola, Takao –le saludó Brooklyn con una sonrisa sádica. Takao intentó cerrar la puerta, pero dos de sus ex compañeros, Miguel y Kane le dieron una patada a la puerta haciendo que Takao cayera al suelo de culo.

–¿¡Qué queréis!? –preguntó Takao mientras se levantaba con rapidez del suelo.

–Que pregunta tan estúpida. Creo que es más que obvio, Takao. ¿Dónde está el diamante? –preguntó Brooklyn entrando al apartamento.

–Está escondido en un lugar seguro –dijo mirándolo seriamente.

–Claro que sí –agregó Brooklyn chasqueando los dedos– Chicos, vamos a limpiar esto –ordenó.

–Aquí no está, lo escondí en un lugar abandonado. Cerca de donde me dispararon –advirtió al ver cómo los otros dos, empezaban a tirar las cosas al suelo para buscar el diamante.

–Jajaja, no tienes pinta de estar malherido –aclaró el joven de cabellos color naranjas.

–Pues lo estoy –habló mirando a los otros dos que empezaban a registrar en los cajones del comedor–. Estáis perdiendo el tiempo si creéis que está aquí.

–Sabes Takao, tienes a Rei muy preocupado. Nos ha hecho buscarte desde que desapareciste –informó Brooklyn cerrando la puerta del apartamento tras de sí.

–Es que un poli me disparo en la pierna –explicó.

–¿Dónde está tu ropa? –preguntó al ver que tenía puesta otra distinta.

–La tiré –le informó.

–No deberías de haberlo hecho. Zafiro –dijo esto último con énfasis.

–No me llames así –le advirtió el chico de cabellos azules con enfado.

–Lástima, porque así es como te pusieron los polis –anunció caminando tranquilamente hacia él.

–Vamos, chicos –dijo el moreno de piel mirando a Miguel y a Kane– ¿Queréis dejar de ponerlo todo patas arriba? Ya os he dicho que no está aquí, perdéis el tiempo. Mejor quedamos en otro sitio y os lo entrego. Asunto olvidado.

–Me surge una idea. Te vienes con nosotros por las buenas y nos entregas el diamante –anunció Brooklyn. En ese momento escucharon unas llaves entrar en la cerradura de la puerta.

Brooklyn fue corriendo hacia Takao y le tapó la boca, escondiéndose en la habitación, mientras Miguel y Kane se escondían en el cuarto de baño.

–Takao, ya estoy aquí –informó Yuriy mientras dejaba las bolsas en la cocina. Le sorprendió que todo estuviera muy silencioso– ¿Takao? –preguntó mirando hacia el comedor, viendo que todo estaba desordenado.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Brooklyn le hacía señas con la mano a Takao para que se callase.

–Takao. ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó preocupado, eso no le daba buena espina– ¿Pero qué...? –alguien le tocó el hombro y él se dio la vuelta pensando que era Takao. Cuál fue su sorpresa al recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciéndole caer al suelo. Miguel y Kane lo levantaron mientras lo sujetaban cada uno de un brazo. Vio cómo un chico de cabellos color naranja salía de su habitación con Takao cogido a la fuerza mientras le tapaba la boca.

–Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién es Takao? ¿Es un nuevo amigo?– preguntó sarcástico mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca.

–¡Soltadle! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto! ¡Dejadlo en paz! –gritó el menor.

–¡Soltad a Takao! –pidió Yuriy mientras que Miguel, un chico alto, cabello rubio platino, moreno de piel y ojos azules, se puso enfrente de él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

–Hablarás cuando se te ordene –aclaró Brooklyn.

–¡No! ¡Por favor, dejadlo en paz! –Pidió Takao intentando soltarse del agarre del chico de cabellos naranjas– ¡Él no os ha hecho ningún daño!

–Vaya Zafiro, no sabía que te ponías así –respondió mirando a Miguel, dándole la orden con la cabeza para que continuara con lo que hacía.

–¿Zafiro? –preguntó Yuriy sin entender nada. En ese momento Miguel le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que se quejara de dolor.

–¿Es que no lo sabías? Vaya, pensaba que Takao te lo había dicho –miró a Takao–, mira que eres desconsiderado, Takao –comentó sarcástico.

–¡Os daré el diamante, pero a él dejadlo en paz! –Decía desesperado– ¡Suéltame, Brooklyn. Si sigo vivo es gracias a él. Miguel, Kane soltadle! –Pidió mirando a ambos chicos– ¡Os llevaré hasta dónde está el diamante!

–Bueno pelirrojito. Te preguntarás. ¿Quién es Zafiro? Zafiro es un ladrón que roba diamantes. La policía tiene ganas de atraparlo, pero nuestro chico es muy listo. Sólo te lo decía para que sepas a quien has estado cuidando. Porque supongo que lo has hecho cuando has conseguido que Takao te haya dicho su nombre.

–¡Brooklyn, ya basta! –ordenó el menor, soltándose del agarre de él para ir corriendo hacia Yuriy y ponerle ambas manos en la cara mientras lo miraba– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado. Yuriy desvió la mirada hacia otro lado furioso y decepcionado. Miguel cogió a Takao y lo levantó del suelo, mientras que Brooklyn empapaba un pañuelo con un líquido–. Yuriy, lo siento mucho. Te juro que iba a contártelo –se disculpó el menor derramando una lágrima al ver que sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

–Venga Takao, vámonos –anunció Brooklyn mientras escondía el pañuelo detrás de su espalda.

–No pienso irme de aquí –le advirtió al chico de cabellos naranjas sin dejar de mirar a Yuriy.

–Muy bien, pues será por las malas –contestó poniéndole el pañuelo impregnado con cloroformo en la cara, tapándole la nariz y la boca a la fuerza. Takao comenzó a patalear intentando resistirse, hasta caer inconsciente en los brazos de Miguel.

–¿Qué hago con este? –Preguntó Kane mientras lo sujetaba para que no cayera al suelo–¿Le doy una paliza? –preguntó divertido, mientras Miguel cogía en brazos a Takao.

–No, toma –agregó Brooklyn dándole el pañuelo impregnado con cloroformo–. Si a salvado la vida de Takao merece vivir. En cuanto lo dejes inconsciente, ven con nosotros, te esperaremos. –Terminó de explicarle a su compañero para después dirigir su mirada a Yuriy–. Adiós pelirrojito, jajaja –fue lo último que escuchó Yuriy antes de sentir cómo Kane le ponía el pañuelo en la nariz y caía inconsciente al suelo. Kane cerró la puerta para que nadie sospechara y llamara a la policía. Se subió en la furgoneta con los demás una vez que bajaron del edificio y se marcharon de allí.

Continuará...

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari: **¡Sí! Tenías razón al pensar que el rubito era Maxie. Sé que estarás pensando "pobre Takao" ahora que has leído el capi. Sí, a mí también me da penita, pero nunca se sabe. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Animo con tus fics.

**Quimera:** Por fin sabes quién es el famoso rubio que tantos quebraderos de cabeza os costaba a ti y a Takaita XD. Espero que el fic te este gustando, la verdad es que intento hacerlo lo mejor posible debido al tiempo que me queda con vosotros (uy eso sonó algo feo, pero tú me entiendes) lo dicho. Jejeje, ya hablaremos algún día que tenga más tiempo por el Messenger.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden: **La verdad es que Takaita está con la misma interrogante que tú ¿Quién se hizo pasar por Takao? Lo sabréis en el próximo capi. ¿Quién creéis que lo hizo? Espero que te guste el fic y por si Yami lo pregunta... no, Kai no aporta por aquí, jajaja.

No olvidéis dejarme vuestro comentario sobre la historia. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parejas:** Yuriy&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai y Lemon

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

**ZAFIRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Takao despertó sobre una cama, en una habitación que por desgracia era muy conocida para él. Se tocó la cabeza, ya que le dolía un poco.

–Hola, Takao –saludó Rei desde la esquina de la puerta. Takao dio un pequeño respingo mirando hacia la puerta.

–Ah, eres tú –dijo con simpleza para mirar hacia otro lado, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

–¿Es que no me has echado de menos? –sonrió–. Porque yo a ti sí –explicó el joven de cabellos negros mirándolo.

–Tú sólo me utilizas –aclaró.

–No es verdad. Sabes que por las noches te demuestro todo lo que te quiero, Takao –respondió sonriendo mientras echaba un paso hacia delante.

Takao ignoró esas últimas palabras– ¿¡Quién fue el que se hizo pasar por mí!? –exigió saber el menor.

–Fue Kane. Aunque no lo hace tan bien como tú. Pero fue listo al dejar un "Z" sólo, ya que si hubiera puesto "Zafiro" los polis se hubieran dado cuenta de que se trataba de un impostor haciéndose pasar por ti –aclaró ya las letras serían distintas a las de siempre y haría sospechar a la policía. Mientras, se acercaba a la cama de Takao y se sentaba en ella– ¿Por qué no viniste aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Tuve un contratiempo –contestó sin tan siquiera mirarle.

–¿Cuál? –exigió saber Rei.

–Me dispararon en una pierna, escondí el diamante en un lugar seguro y después un chico me encontró sangrando por la calle y me ayudó a curarme la herida.

–¿Y qué te dijo cuando te vio vestido de negro? –preguntó Rei enarcando una ceja.

–Me vio con mi ropa. La ropa del trabajo la tiré, ya que si alguien me hubiera visto así por la calle no hubiera dudado en entregarme a la policía. –le mintió.

–Hiciste bien. Por cierto, ésta noche vendré a visitarte, así que ponte bien sexy –sonrió restándole importancia ahora a lo demás–. Aunque no hace falta, porque ya lo estás –se acercó rápidamente al cuello del menor–. Oh, Takao –le nombró intentando darle un beso en la piel morena, pero fue apartado por un empujón.

–Déjame en paz. Me duele la herida mucho y necesito descansar. Sal de mi habitación. –dijo sin más, recostándose en la cama y dándole la espalda a Rei. "No quiero que me quites el sabor que ha dejado Yuriy en mis labios. Dios, que esté bien. Que no le hayan hecho nada malo", pensaba el menor.

–Está bien, Takao –respondió el joven de ojos color miel, saliendo de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Yuriy abrió los ojos mientras intentaba reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Cuando se intentó levantar del suelo, un dolor agudo le vino al estómago haciéndole recordar que eso no había sido un mal sueño. Se fue arrastrando hasta donde estaba el teléfono. Poco a poco fue levantándose hasta poder cogerlo y marcar el número de teléfono de Boris, mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared.

–¿Diga? –preguntó el joven de cabellos color gris platino al coger el teléfono.

–Boris, necesito que vengas a mi casa lo más rápido que puedas. No preguntes, te lo contaré todo cuando llegues.

–Está bien. Ahora mismo voy para allá, no te muevas.

–Tranquilo, no podría –respondió Yuriy colgando el teléfono.

Boris al sentir esas palabras, salió corriendo de su casa para ir al apartamento de Yuriy.

Mientras tanto, Yuriy se maldecía por hacerse dejado engañar por Takao. Jamás hubiera sospechado que se trataba de Zafiro. Qué ciego había estado. Lo más gracioso es que ese niño lo había engatusado de una manera tan natural que parecía estúpido. Debió de haberlo entregado a la comisaría el día que entró a su casa por la ventana. Por culpa de su bondad no lo había hecho. Ahora que intentaba rehacer su vida le pasaba esto. Y encima no tenía su arma encima cuando esos dos le estaban pegando una paliza.

Se paró a pensar en la imagen de Takao cuando le tocó con ambas manos y se las puso en sus mejillas. Parecía tan preocupado porque no le fuera a pasar nada. Mentira, sólo era una mentira más de ese niñato. Un niñato que le había robado el corazón prácticamente desde que lo conoció. ¿Por qué precisamente se había tenido que enamorar del mismo Zafiro? Zafiro, el ladrón que le prometió a Max en su lecho de muerte que encarcelaría algún día para poder marcharse de Nueva York. ¿Ahora cómo lo encontraría y cómo lo detendría? Su deber de policía le decía. "Adelante, hazlo, es tu deber" Pero su corazón le decía, "no lo hagas, o perderás el amor de mi vida". Estaba tan confuso y cabreado que no sabía qué hacer. Si dejarlo escapar y olvidarlo, o intentar buscarlo y recuperarlo. Esos malditos habían dormido a su Takao con cloroformo. Ojalá que se encontrara bien.

Miró a su alrededor y vio el comedor patas arriba. ¡Genial! Otra vez tendría que ordenarlo todo. Esperaba que Boris llegara pronto porque necesitaba contarle todo a alguien o se volvería loco.

En ese momento, tocaron el timbre.

–Yuriy, soy Boris, abre la puerta. –anunció desde el otro lado.

–¡Utiliza tu llave! –gritó Yuriy con algo de esfuerzo. Escuchó cómo Boris abrió la puerta y la cerró. Boris por su parte entró al comedor y se sorprendió cuando lo vio todo desordenado y tirado por el suelo y a Yuriy sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared.

–Yuriy. ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? –preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse con cuidado y lo sentaba en el sofá.

–Hay algo que debo contarte. Aunque es una larga historia –comentó Yuriy con esfuerzo.

–Está bien –contestó Boris, poniendo atención a lo que su amigo le contaba.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Once de la noche...

–Takao ¿has cenado ya? –preguntó un ansioso Rei, que de nuevo estaba dentro de la habitación del chico de cabeza azulada.

–Sí –contestó tumbado en la cama, dándole la espalda.

–Qué bien. Vamos, desnúdate –le pidió sin ninguna delicadeza.

–No. Me duele la herida y la cabeza. Quizás mañana me encuentre mejor –decía para darle largas.

–¿Piensas desobedecerme? –preguntó el joven de ojos color miel enarcando una ceja.

–Ya lo hago. Sal de mi cuarto, quiero dormir –respondió secamente.

–Sólo está noche. Mañana tú y yo lo pasaremos genial –advirtió. Takao prefirió no contestar–. Hasta mañana –le despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Takao se levantó y echó la llave de la puerta. No quería arriesgarse a que Rei volviese a entrar. Se metió de nuevo en su cama, tapándose con las sábanas, pero no podía dormirse pensando en Yuriy. Se tiró la noche entera dando vueltas sin poder dormir. Miró el reloj y era las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Fue entonces cuando cerró los ojos acordándose de los besos y las caricias que su pelirrojo le daba, haciéndolo estremecer por completo–. Yuriy –le nombró antes de quedarse dormido.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Había pasado una semana desde el secuestro de Takao. Yuriy no paraba de pensar en él ni un solo día. Su amigo Boris iba de vez en cuando a hacerle una visita, pero se sentía muy solo sin la compañía del chico de cabeza azulada. Echaba tanto de menos esos labios, esa sonrisa, esos ojos. Cómo desearía abrazarlo en estos instantes. A pesar de todo, lo seguía amando y sus intentos por olvidarse de él eran en vano. Quería preguntarle un millón de cosas. Estaba dolido porque no le había contado la verdad desde un principio. Necesitaba verlo desesperadamente.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

"Yuriy, espero que no estés enfadado conmigo. Te necesito tanto. No soporto estar aquí encerrado sin verte. Los días y las noches se me hacen eternos si no te tengo a mi lado. Cómo desearía que estuvieras junto a mí y que me abrazaras y me acariciaras como lo hiciste esos días. Te hecho tanto de menos. Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver, por sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío cuando me abrazas. Por sentir tus labios una vez más junto a los míos, por decirte cuanto te quiero".

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cómo alguien había abierto la puerta de su habitación y se sentaba en la cama.

"Yuriy sería tan feliz con una simple caricia tuya", pensaba el chico de cabellos azules mientras sintió cómo una mano le acariciaba el costado.

–De esta noche no pasa –le informó una voz familiar en su oído haciéndole dar un gran respingo mientras miraba asustado a quien le había dicho eso.

–Rei –dijo sorprendido– ¿Cuándo has entrado? No te he oído –respondió intentado huir de él.

–No hace mucho. Te veo algo triste desde que volviste. ¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso el chico de cabello negro.

–Porque no me dejáis salir ni al tranco de la calle, por eso –contestó enfadado.

–No te enfades por tan poca cosa.

–¿Por tan poca cosa? Rei, sabes perfectamente que me gusta dar mis paseos por la tarde –le recordó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

–Tranquilo. Los darás más adelante, cuando vuelvas a robar otra joya y nos entregues el diamante.

–¿Y cómo lo hago sino me dejáis salir de aquí, eh?

–Todo a su tiempo, mi niño.

–No me llames así –contestó el menor, desviando la mirada.

–¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? Porque antes te encantaba. –Refirió sin apartarle la vista de encima.

–Pues ahora no –contestó secamente.

–¿Sabes lo que me encantaría a mí? Compartir la cama contigo esta noche –aclaró, acercándose a él poco a poco, comenzando a recostar a Takao en la cama.

–Pues a mí no me apetece –respondió Takao evitando la mirada de Rei, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Si tan desesperado estás, hazlo con Kane, Miguel o Brooklyn. A mí, déjame tranquilo.

–¿Por qué están tan frío? ¿Es por ese pelirrojo? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño– ¿¡Es que te gusta!? –preguntó celoso.

–No digas tonterías –era mejor no decir la verdad.

–¿¡Entonces por qué te resistes!? –preguntó esperando una contestación convincente.

–¡Porque estoy harto de que me utilices sólo por simple placer, no por amor!

En un rápido movimiento, Rei se colocó encima de Takao–. Hacerlo contigo es algo más que simple placer –comentó mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello con desesperación.

–¡Déjame Rei, quítate de encima! –pidió poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros del chino mientras intentaba apartarlo.

–No te resistas, sólo conseguirás excitarme más –le hizo saber, abandonando su cuello, para besarle en los labios. Como respuesta, Takao le mordió el labio haciendo que Rei se alejara de él–. ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? –preguntó confundido el pelinegro, arrodillado sobre la cama, siguiendo estando encima de él. Se tocaba con una mano el labio, para asegurarse de que no sangraba.

–¡Te lo he dicho, no quiero hacerlo! ¡Ésta vez no me vas a obligar a que haga algo que no quiero! –anunció, dándole un empujón a Rei, quitándoselo de encima. No tardó en salir de la cama y ponerse en pie, guardando las distancias con el otro– ¡Sal de mi habitación! –exigió.

– ¿Y si no quiero? –preguntó autoritario, poniéndose de pie mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Takao.

–¡Pues lo haces! ¡Fuera! –gritó indicándole con el dedo índice que saliera por la puerta.

Rei respiró profundo antes de hablar, intentando tranquilizarse–. Takao, mi niño. Estás muy nervioso, no tienes porqué. Esta vez te prometo ser cuidadoso contigo –advirtió con voz sedosa, acercándose con pasos lentos hacia él.

–¡Márchate Rei! ¡Me da igual lo cuidadoso que vayas a ser! ¡No quiero hacerlo! –seguía firme en su postura.

–Pero yo sí –le desafió, desabrochándose la correa del pantalón lentamente.

–¡No Rei! ¡No lo hagas! –le pidió el chico de cabellos azules, andando hacia atrás.

–Claro que sí –respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se desabrochaba el botón del pantalón.

Intentó tranquilizarse aunque ya estaba muy nervioso–. Rei. Si lo haces, me iré lejos de aquí y no volveréis a saber nunca más de mi –le hizo saber sin dejar de retroceder, chocando contra la pared.

–No digas tonterías. ¿Es que no te acuerdas por qué nos hicimos ladrones, Takao?

–Claro que sí. Pero podríais sustituirme –le recordó mientras iba caminando en dirección hacia la puerta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

–Takao.

–¿Qué? –preguntó aminorando la rapidez de sus pasos, mientras miraba a Rei.

–¿Estás intentando escapar de mí? –preguntó clavando sus ojos dorados sobre él.

–No, Rei –contestó Takao, intentando despistar al joven de cabello negro, ya que era lo que estaba intentando hacer.

–Qué bien –respondió acercándose a él, cogiendo a Takao por sorpresa, para darle la vuelta y ponerlo contra la pared.

–¡Por favor Rei, no lo hagas! –pedía el chico de cabellos azules.

–No te dolerá... mucho –finalizó mientras ponía sus manos sobre el cinturón de Takao y lo desabrochaba al tiempo que presionaba al menor contra la pared con su propio cuerpo para impedir que se pudiese escapar–. Nadie podría sustituirte. Tú eres único, Takao. Y no me refiero sólo en los robos.

–¡Por favor! ¡No sigas, Rei! –volvió a pedir poniendo sus manos sobre las de Rei, intentando que el mayor lo soltase.

–No, Takao –advirtió, juntando más su cuerpo, al trasero de Takao, haciendo que el menor se asustara al sentir la erección del otro–. Quiero escuchar cómo gritas de placer cuando lo hacemos –le informó besando el cuello del menor. Rei llevó una de sus manos hasta el pecho del menor, para comenzar a acariciárselo. Mientras, la otra seguía puesta en el botón del pantalón de Takao. Takao llevó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Rei, mientras la otra seguía en su botón para impedir que el pelinegro siguiera desabrochándole el pantalón. Takao soltó el cuello del chino para cogerle la mano que se paseaba por su pecho y besarla. Fue ascendiendo hasta el brazo. Ahí Takao le dio pequeños mordiscos.

–¡Ah! Takao ten cuidado –se quejó Rei, pensando que el menor sólo pretendía jugar con él. Takao apretó los dientes hasta arrancar un grito de dolor del chico de ojos color miel.

–¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea, suéltame! –exigió dándole la vuelta, intentando que Takao lo soltase. Cuando Takao lo soltó por voluntad propia, Rei le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, haciendo que el menor se golpeará la cabeza en el pico de un pequeño mueble– ¡Te vas a enterar! –Amenazó levantando a Takao del suelo– ¿Takao? –le llamó al ver que Takao no se movía. Se asustó al ver cómo le salía sangre de la cabeza, más específicamente por encima de la sien y del labio, donde Rei le había golpeado–. Takao, dime algo –pidió viendo que Takao tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía. Se abrochó el pantalón y el cinturón. Comprobó si Takao respiraba. Por fortuna, todavía lo hacía. Pero debió de haberse quedado inconsciente por el golpe. Lo cogió en brazos y lo tumbó en la cama para después ir al cuarto de baño a por el botiquín.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Takao despertó desorientado. Miró a su alrededor y estaba solo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza notándose un pequeño chichón. Se levantó de la cama muy despacio. Quería ir al servicio para enjuagarse la boca ya que tragaba gusto a sangre. Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, cuando escuchó a Rei hablar enfadado.

–¿¡Por qué fuisteis tan idiotas!? –decía Rei.

–Porque no nos dio tiempo a nada, cuando ese tío llegó –explicó Kane.

–¡Kane, no intentes justificarte! ¡Sabíais que Takao no estaba solo cuando entrasteis en la casa! ¡Sabíais que en cualquier momento ese pelirrojo llegaría y os miraría a la cara!

–Lo hecho, hecho está –respondió Miguel intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto.

–¿Así solucionáis vuestra estupidez? ¡Ese tío os ha visto la cara! ¿¡Creéis que tardará mucho en ir a la policía a declarar!? –les preguntó por si no se habían dado cuenta del error tan grande que habían cometido.

–¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Rei? –preguntó Brooklyn.

–¡Tendréis que matarle! ¡Porque si ha declarado, la poli os estará buscando y si os encuentran a vosotros, no tardarán mucho en querer saber dónde está Takao! ¡Y si él se hunde, yo también!

–¿Cuándo quieres que lo hagamos? –preguntó Brooklyn.

Intentó serenarse antes de volver a contestar–. Esta noche mismo. Después de que vendáis el diamante que robó Kane el otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

–Claro, será un placer –contestó Brooklyn.

–Yo voy a ver a Takao –aclaró el chico de cabello negro. Al escuchar eso, Takao volvió a la cama y se hizo el dormido.

Escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y cómo unos pasos se acercaban a él. Sintió que el lado de la cama descendía por el peso de Rei, seguramente al sentarse en ella. Rei acarició la mejilla del menor.

–Lo siento tanto, mi niño. Yo no quería pegarte. Pero tú me has obligado a hacerlo. –Le contaba mirándose el brazo–. Todavía me duele el brazo. Tú eres mi mayor joya –anunció acercándose a él, dándole un beso en la frente para después levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Takao abrió los ojos y se quedó pensando en cómo podía avisar a su pelirrojo. La única solución que se le ocurría era escaparse de allí. ¿Pero cómo? En su habitación no había ninguna ventana. Así que por ahí no podía escaparse. Los únicos sitios en los que había ventana, eran en el cuarto de baño, el comedor y la cocina. La del cuarto de baño quizás era la más grande, así que podría intentar escapar por ahí.

Se levantó, decidido a salir de la habitación. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido mientras lo hacía poco a poco, observando que no había nadie en el comedor. Salió con sigilo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entró en el cuarto de baño con cuidado de no ser descubierto, cerrando la puerta. Miró hacia la ventana, que se encontraba justo encima del retrete. Se subió en el retrete y la abrió.

Apoyó sus pies en la cisterna y asomó un poco la cabeza por la ventana, comprobando que no había nadie en el exterior. Salió por la ventana, dejándose caer en la tapa del contenedor de basura con agilidad. Cerró la ventana para no levantar sospechas. Saltó al suelo y empezó a correr.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

–Yuriy, ¿seguro que estás mejor? –preguntó su amigo Boris preocupado. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá desde hacía horas.

–Sí Boris, de verdad –respondió desanimado–. Ya se me pasará, ¿no? Además, no creo que vuelva a verle.

–Anímate amigo, hay muchos más chicos en el mundo.

–Pero no como él –agregó.

–Yuriy, pensabas igual con Max y pensabas que no volverías a enamorarte tras su muerte y sin embargo lo estás.

–¿Pero por qué el destino juega conmigo de esta manera Boris? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? –preguntaba enojado.

–No lo sé, amigo –la verdad no sabía que decirle para que Yuriy no estuviese tan decaído.

–Primero me quita a Max y ahora a Takao –se refería al destino.

–A Takao puedes recuperarlo –le aclaró.

–¿Cómo lo hago sin que los polis que llevan tanto tiempo detrás de Zafiro no lo detengan? No quiero que le hagan daño.

El joven de cabellos color gris platino silenció unos segundos, para desviar su vista hacia la ventana–. Ya está anocheciendo. Será mejor que me vaya –sonrió–. Volveré mañana para hacerte una visita.

–De acuerdo... yo intentaré dormir un poco, estoy cansado –comentó Yuriy mientras se ponía de pie.

–Bien, hasta mañana –le despidió el más alto, levantándose del sofá, siendo seguido por su amigo hasta la puerta.

Abrió la puerta–. Hasta mañana –contestó el chico de ojos azules cerrándole la puerta después de que Boris se fuera.

Echó la llave, apagó la luz del comedor y se tumbó en la cama de su habitación. Miró el reloj y eran las siete y media de la tarde. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse. Escuchó un ruido fuerte en el comedor, así que abrió los ojos de par en par y cogió la pistola de debajo de la almohada. Se puso de pie muy despacio mientras sujetaba el arma con ambas manos. Dando un giro rápido en la puerta de la habitación, apuntó hacia la persona que se estaba levantando del suelo. Yuriy dio el interruptor de la luz mientras seguía apuntando hacia la persona.

Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al ver quien estaba frente a él– ¿Takao? –preguntó al ver al menor levantarse del suelo.

–Yuriy, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Takao preocupado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Yuriy mientras le seguía apuntando con el arma.

–He venido para avistarte de que te vayas de aquí. Los chicos quieren matarte. –Le confesó.

–¿Te burlas de mí? –preguntó inseguro.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin comprenderle. –No. Por favor tienes que huir de aquí. Escuché como Rei ordenaba que te matasen. Yuriy, no te quedes ahí parado. Huye por favor. –Le pidió.

–¿Por qué debería de creerte, Zafiro? –preguntó el pelirrojo mirándole con dolor.

Ahora comprendía porqué el mayor le apuntaba todavía con el arma– Lo siento, quería contártelo pero... –fue interrumpido por el blanquecino de piel.

–Pero pensaste… Voy a jugar con los sentimientos de ese estúpido poli.

–No. Yuriy, por favor –intentó explicarse dando unos pasos hacia él.

–No te muevas Takao –le advirtió.

–Por favor, Yuriy. Haré lo que quieras, me entregaré a la policía, devolveré el diamante a su dueño, pero tienes que salir de aquí –le explicó con rapidez.

–¿Por qué? –sólo podía preguntar.

–Porque no soportaría que te volvieran a hacer daño, no otra vez. Me muero, si te pasa algo. Lo juro.

–Yo te veo bien vivo –contestó.

–No sabes lo que he sufrido estos días pensando en ti, en la paliza que te habían dado. –Le informó.

–¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio? –preguntó al vérselo hinchado.

–Nada –respondió tapándose la herida del labio–. No importa.

–A mí me importa –aclaró.

–Rei me dio un puñetazo –contestó esquivando la mirada.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque le mordí el brazo –contestó.

–¿Por qué? –volvió a repetir la pregunta.

–Porque intentaba divertirse conmigo y yo no se lo ponía fácil –comentó.

–¿Intentó violarte? –preguntó Yuriy preocupado. Takao miró al suelo –Takao, mírame –le pidió el pelirrojo, a lo que el otro afirmó.

–Tuve mucho miedo. Desde que regresé con ellos a mi hogar, no ha parado de repetirme que quería acostarse conmigo. Pero yo le ponía excusas para que no me tocara. –Le dijo mirando hacia él.

–Takao –bajó el arma.

–Yuriy te contaré todo lo que quieras, pero en otro lugar. Ellos vendrán aquí a por ti. Te daré el diamante ahora mismo.

–¿Lo has traído? –preguntó el chico de ojos azules asombrado.

–Tú lo has tenido todo este tiempo. En tu dormitorio. Ahora mismo te lo doy –dijo acercándose a Yuriy, pasando de largo para entrar en el dormitorio. Abrió la puerta del armario y sacó de la caja la pequeña bolsita negra. Cerró la puerta del armario y tan pronto estuvo cerca del pelirrojo, se la entregó en las manos.

–Está dentro –especificó mientras veía como Yuriy miraba el contenido de la bolsita negra. Yuriy cogió unas llaves de un cajón y agarró a Takao del brazo.

–Ven conmigo –pidió tirándole del brazo para que lo siguiese. Cerró la puerta del piso y bajaron las escaleras. Se subieron al coche y se fueron de allí.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Takao al ver cómo Yuriy lo llevaba por un barrio que no conocía.

–Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos –contestó con frialdad el pelirrojo. El menor se entristeció al sentir esa voz tan fría hacia él. Llegaron a una pequeña casa. Bajaron del coche y entraron en la vivienda. Parecía abandonada, sólo había una mesa vieja de madera junto a sus cuatro sillas y una chimenea apagada. Y otras puertas que estaban cerradas, seguramente con otras habitaciones.

–Siéntate –le pidió a Takao y éste obedeció cabizbajo.

–Quiero saber porqué robas y que hacéis con los diamantes –empezó con el interrogatorio mientras se sentaba frente a él, esperando una respuesta convincente.

–Robo los diamantes para venderlos y con ese dinero le damos de comer y de vestir a los niños de mi barrio, que son pobres al igual que lo soy yo. Nos guardamos un poco de dinero para nosotros, para comida, ropa y esas cosas.

–¿Por qué eres tú y no otro?

–Porque fui yo el que sugirió una vez ayudar a los niños de mi barrio, pero jamás pensé en robar.

–¿De quién fue la idea?

–De Rei. Todo lo planea él.

–Cuando estabas en mi casa, alguien debió de robar en la otra joyería por ti. ¿Quién fue?

–Fue Kane, el chico que te durmió con cloroformo o eso fue lo que me contó Rei.

–¿Por qué puso una "Z" en lugar de "Zafiro"?

–Porque los polis se hubieran dado cuenta de que era un impostor si comparabais las letras.

–¿Cómo es que no he sabido nada de ti en estos días?

–Porque me tenían encerrado en la habitación y hoy Rei pensaba que estaba inconsciente por el puñetazo que me dio, así que se confió y me dejó solo. Me he escapado por la ventana del cuarto de baño. Seguro que se habrá dado cuenta de que me he escapado y me estará buscando. –Explicaba el chico de cabeza azulada negando con la cabeza.

–¿No qué ? –preguntó Yuriy viendo los gestos del otro.

–No quiero que Rei intente besarme de nuevo, no quiero que me acaricie, ni que me toque otro hombre que no seas tú. –Comentó mirando a Yuriy con cara de tristeza–. No quiero que me quite el sabor de tus labios, de los míos.

–Takao... tienes que olvidarte de mí –le aconsejó el pelirrojo viendo cómo el menor se ponía de pie.

–No –fue su contestación, acercándose hasta el mayor, abrazándolo efusivamente–. No –repitió.

–Takao, tienes que hacerlo.

–Pues enséñame cómo se hace, porque me has enseñado a amar, pero no a olvidar –Yuriy le correspondió el abrazo– ¿Serías capaz de enseñarme? –preguntó el menor.

–No. No podría hacerlo.

–Te he echado de menos. Me he sentido muy solo sin ti. Tenía miedo de que me hubieras olvidado. De que estuvieras enfadado conmigo –explicó Takao acariciándole la espalda al pelirrojo.

–Yo tenía miedo de que hubieras jugado conmigo –confesó.

–Siento lo que ha pasado. Yo no quiero llevar esta vida, Yuriy. No quiero seguir robando. Yo sólo quiero tener una vida sin peligro, de que nadie me amenace sino robo y poder estar a tu lado para siempre.

–¿Me amas, Takao? –preguntó Yuriy a lo que Takao lo miró a los ojos.

–Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora ¿Cómo no te voy a amar? –Preguntó acercándose a él, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios–. Te amo –respondió el menor a lo que Yuriy sonrió y comenzó a besarle en los labios.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

–Takao –le llamó Rei tocando la puerta–, la cena está lista –avisó. Esperó para ver si había respuesta, pero nada– ¿Takao? –decidió entrar porque a lo mejor Takao seguía inconsciente. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse la habitación vacía–. Calma, puede que esté en el cuarto de baño –se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse. Fue al cuarto de baño y tocó la puerta–. Takao. ¿Estás ahí? Preguntó. No recibió ninguna respuesta. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y lo encontró vacío– ¡Joder, se ha escapado! –gritó furioso.

Continuará...

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

**Gracias por su reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari y Quimera:** Creo que las dudas que teníais han sido resueltas, ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado este capi al igual que el anterior. Ya sabéis, dentro de tres días, próxima actualización. Perdón si hay algún fallo, (suele pasar).

No olvidéis dejarme vuestro comentario sobre la historia. Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parejas:** Yuriy&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai y Lemon

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

**ZAFIRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Takao y Yuriy se fueron a una habitación para dormir. Ninguno de los dos tenía el pijama ahí, así que empezaron a desnudarse uno a espaldas del otro, empezando a quitarse la camisa. Yuriy se dio la vuelta para mirar la piel morena de Takao.

–No te des la vuelta. ¿Vale? –advirtió el joven de cabellos azules comenzando a bajarse la camisa.

–No lo hago –contestó Yuriy regresando su vista al frente, sonriendo porque es lo que justamente acababa de hacer.

–No es por nada en especial, es que me da vergüenza. –Aclaraba Takao mientras tiraba la camisa al suelo y se giraba para ver la espalda blanca de Yuriy.

–Tú tampoco vayas a hacerlo –advirtió el pelirrojo.

Regresó su vista al frente–. No, claro que no –contestó sonriendo.

–Jajaja –rió el pelirrojo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

–¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó desabrochándose el botón del pantalón.

–De que he hecho trampas, lo siento –reconoció.

–Jajaja –rió el menor, bajándose ahora la cremallera del pantalón.

–¿De qué te ríes tú? –preguntó curioso, bajándose los pantalones.

–De que yo también soy un tramposo –aclaró dándose la vuelta y viendo cómo Yuriy se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines, así que se acercó a él sigilosamente por detrás.

–Entonces, ¿de qué sirve que estemos de espaldas? –preguntó el joven de ojos azules a la vez que sintió cómo unas manos les rodeaba el cuello, tocándole el pecho desnudo.

–No lo sé, dímelo tú –dijo el joven de cabellos azules dándole un beso en el hombro.

–Jajaja –rió Yuriy, dándose la vuelta para coger a Takao de la cintura–. Déjame pensar... creo que era por que a ti te daba vergüenza.

–Y me sigue dando –reconoció algo sonrojado mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó Yuriy enarcando una ceja.

–Es que tienes una espalda bonita y quería verla de cerca.

–Ah, pues tú tienes un cuello que me encantaría morder. –reconoció gracioso.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues puede que deje que lo hagas, si a mí me dejas que te bese las veces que yo quiera.

–Eso está hecho –respondió el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a besar al chico de cabeza azulada, intensificando el beso. Takao comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la espalda. Yuriy tenía una mano en la cintura de Takao y la otra mano en la cabeza azulada. Takao dejó los labios de Yuriy para respirar, mientras que Yuriy comenzó a morderle un poco el cuello, pero sin hacerle daño a la vez que lo besaba. Takao sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo. Takao dejó de acariciarle la espalda para subir esa mano hasta la nuca de Yuriy, empezando a jugar con sus cabellos. Yuriy abandonó el cuello de Takao para buscar sus labios, cruzándose con ellos al subir la mirada. Sonrió para comenzar a besarlos de nuevo salvajemente, enredándose en una guerra de lenguas. Mordiéndose los labios de manera juguetona.

–Yuriy –dijo llamando la atención del mayor, quien pasó de sus labios a besarle la mejilla, acercando su cuerpo más hacia él, susurrándole al oído–. Por favor... hazme el amor.

Esas palabras hicieron que el pelirrojo se detuviera con lo que estaba haciendo y que lo mirara a los ojos viendo a un muy sonrojado Takao, intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía al rechazo del pelirrojo.

–¿Es lo que quieres? –preguntó Yuriy acariciándole la mejilla a su niño. Takao asintió con la cabeza varias veces nervioso. Yuriy le dio un sonoro beso en la frente, fue bajando poco a poco hasta la nariz, donde le dio otro beso y después a sus labios–. Está bien. –Respondió.

El chico de cabeza azulada sonrió de felicidad mientras se abrazaba a él como si hiciera años que no lo hubiera visto–. Gracias, te amo –añadió dándole un sonoro beso en el hombro.

–Y yo a ti, Takao –confesó correspondiéndole el abrazo, mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Era de noche, y los subordinados de Rei, estaban a cinco manzanas de la calle del apartamento de Yuriy. Brooklyn conducía una furgoneta oscura y un poco antigua. Estaban hablando entre ellos, cuando escucharon la conocida melodía del móvil de Kane. Así que silenciaron, hasta que escucharon al menor contestar.

–Rei –respondió Kane con un móvil en la mano– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al recibir la llamada del pelinegro.

–¿Habéis visto a Takao? –preguntó Rei desesperado.

–No, pero se suponía que estaba contigo, ¿no? –preguntó Kane restándole importancia al asunto.

–Aquí no está– aclaró enfadado–. Dejad eso y buscad a Takao. Creo que se ha escapado. En cuanto lo encontréis, traédmelo aquí ¿de acuerdo? –ordenó.

–Sí –contestó Kane–, adiós, Rei –fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Miguel que estaba a su lado.

–Cambio de planes. Takao ha desaparecido o se ha escapado. Rei quiere que lo encontremos y que dejemos lo que estamos haciendo. –Le informó a sus compañeros, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Brooklyn sonrió–. Vaya con Takao, sí que es difícil de controlar ese crío. En fin, tendremos que cumplir lo que Rei nos ha mandado. –Decía el del cabello naranja.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Takao y Yuriy se encontraban desnudos en la cama. Yuriy estaba sobre Takao con tres dedos introducidos en su entrada.

Yuriy se había sorprendido cuando vio a Takao hacer lo que había hecho hace tan sólo un momento.

_Flash back_

Los dos se habían quitado los bóxers uno al otro mientras se estaban besando. Takao se separó un poco de él y se puso encima de la cama a gatas, separando un poco ambas piernas, esperando a que Yuriy comenzara a penetrarlo de un momento a otro. Se quedó esperando un momento y viendo que Yuriy no le hacía nada, giró la cabeza para mirarle.

Sonrió–. Venga, adelante, puedes empezar. –Le avisó mientras se agarraba fuerte a las sábanas. Yuriy le sonrió y se acercó hasta él, dándole la vuelta, tumbándolo boca arriba sobre la cama.

–Así duele mucho. ¿No crees? –preguntó Yuriy acariciándole la cabeza.

–Pues, yo no conozco otra manera, así es como Rei me ha enseñado. –Comentó Takao algo avergonzado.

–Pues yo te enseñaré de otra manera menos dolorosa, ¿de acuerdo? –le aclaró Yuriy besándole el cuello.

–Está bien –respondió el menor rodeándolo con sus piernas mientras que Yuriy le acariciaba y besaba cada centímetro de su piel.

_Fin Flash Back_

–¿Te duele? –le preguntó Yuriy a Takao.

–Sólo un poco –respondió el menor negando con la cabeza.

–Está bien –dijo Yuriy sacándole los dedos de la entrada, para levantarle las caderas y comenzar a penetrarlo con mucho cuidado.

–Mph –se quejó un poco Takao al sentir el miembro de Yuriy dentro de él–. Yuriy estoy acostumbrado al dolor, así que empieza cuando quieras. –dijo haciendo un pequeño meneo con la cadera excitando más a Yuriy.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó Yuriy acariciándole la mejilla a Takao.

–Sí –respondió mientras le sujetaba esa mano y la besaba.

El pelirrojo comenzó a moverse dentro de él, cogiendo con una mano el miembro de Takao, comenzando a acariciarlo. Con la otra, sujetaba la cadera de Takao, para mantenerlo levantado.

–Ah –jadeó– ¿Para qué haces eso? –preguntó.

–Tú sólo espera y sabrás los resultados –dijo Yuriy con una sonrisa–. Ya verás cómo te gusta –afirmó.

Yuriy siguió con los movimientos suaves hasta que vio cómo Takao se iba ruborizando más y más.

–Yuriy... ah... más rápido. –Pidió el menor mientras él también comenzaba a moverse como podía. Yuriy comenzó a penetrarle más rápido a la vez que sus caricias también lo eran sobre el miembro de Takao, haciendo jadear a los dos de placer en cuanto Takao comenzó a moverse. Los dos estaban empezando a sofocarse debido a la intensidad que estaban desatando en la cama.

–Yuriy... te amo...–dijo como podía.

–Yo también... a ti... ¿te... gusta? –le preguntó faltándole el aire.

Takao afirmó varias veces con una sonrisa–...Ah...–dijo arqueando la espalda–. Espera... creo que voy a...–dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la de Yuriy para que parase los movimientos sobre el miembro. Yuriy le cogió una mano y comenzó a besarla–. Yuriy no puedo... aguantarme más. –Le avisó Takao comenzando a jadear más fuerte, ya que el placer era demasiado intenso. Yuriy arqueó su espalda dejando salir su esencia dentro del cuerpo del menor y él no tardó en hacer lo mismo manchando la mano y el abdomen de Yuriy–. Lo siento... yo no quería...–Decía intentando recuperar el aliento, cayendo totalmente sobre la cama y viendo cómo el pelirrojo apoyaba las manos a ambos extremos de su cuerpo para mantenerse en pie.

–Takao...–sonrió–…no lo... sientas –dijo besando a su chico–, no... te imaginas... lo feliz... que acabas de... hacerme. –Decía Yuriy exhausto y jadeante por la falta de aire. Comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando hasta su pezón, donde comenzó a juguetear con su lengua y a mordisquearla arrancando pequeños suspiros del menor, mientras éste le daba suaves caricias en la cabeza. Takao hizo un pequeño movimiento con el cuerpo que hizo despertar el miembro de Yuriy otra vez.

–Yuriy –dijo Takao sonrojándose de nuevo. Yuriy volvió a besarlo en los labios salvajemente, comenzando a moverse otra vez dentro de él.

–Creo que... querías pedirme esto... ¿verdad? –preguntó besándole los labios, haciendo que Takao le acariciase por toda la espalda, arrancando una sonrisa del menor.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Por la mañana, Takao estaba abrazado a su pelirrojo. Sonrió al abrir los ojos y ver a Yuriy profundamente dormido. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente y se alejó un poco de él, levantándose de la cama mientras se ponía los bóxer para ir al servicio. Fue abriendo todas las puertas que encontraba cerradas para encontrar la que andaba buscando. Después regresó con Yuriy a la cama y adoptó la misma posición de antes. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las ocho de la mañana. Todavía era temprano, así que cerró los ojos para volver a quedarse dormido.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

–¿Lo habéis encontrado? –preguntó Rei desesperado, sentando en un sillón sin dejar de mirar a los tres chicos.

–No. allí no hay nadie –aclaró Kane.

–Parece que nuestro amigo le avisó al pelirrojo de que le haríamos una visita.

–Grrr...–gruñía Rei enfadado.

–Tranquilo Rei, a lo mejor ha ido a buscar el diamante para traértelo y lo de ese pelirrojo sólo ha sido casualidad –comentó Brooklyn aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

El chino lo miró de forma fulminante, para luego regresar la vista a los otros dos.–. Tenéis que encontrarlo como sea, ¿dónde se habrá podido meter? –pensaba revolviéndose el cabello.

–No lo sé, pero Takao es un chico listo y sabe cuidar de sí mismo. –Sonrió Brooklyn–. Estará bien– le restó importancia.

–Eso espero –contestó Rei–. Podéis iros a dormir. Siento que hayáis tenido que buscarlo toda la noche. Cuando descanséis volved al piso del pelirrojo, quizás no se encontraba anoche por alguna otra razón y Takao ni siquiera estuvo allí. –Dijo para tranquilizarse.

–Está bien –respondió Kane mientras salía por la puerta.

–Adiós –despidió Miguel a Rei, siguiendo a Kane.

–No te eches la culpa de lo que ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo Rei? –Preguntó Brooklyn mirándolo, al ver la preocupación del joven–. A Takao nunca le gustó robar aunque fuera por una causa justa –le recordó mientras salía de allí.

"Es mi culpa, no debí presionarle ayer. Quizás si hubiera sido más paciente con él todavía seguiría aquí". Suspiró– ¿Dónde estás Takao? –le preguntó a la nada preocupado.

_Flash Back_

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en un escalón de una casa abandonada y observaban como los niños de su barrio jugaban con una pelota vieja y polvorienta a fútbol.

–¿Sabes qué Rei? –Decía Takao mirando a los niños–. Me gustaría tanto ayudar a esos niños. Pero no tengo dinero para ayudarlos a todos.

–A mí se me ocurre una idea para poder ayudarlos –comentó el pelinegro.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué trabajo pagan tanto como para poder ayudarlos a todos? –preguntó sin dejar de mirar a los niños.

–Takao, llevo pensándolo mucho tiempo. –Contaba observando el partido.

–¿El qué?

–Robar una joya –comentó.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó mirándole rápidamente– ¿Estás loco? Sabes que a mi esas cosas no me van.

–Pero piénsalo. Si robases una joya, podríamos venderla y con ese dinero ayudaríamos a todos estos niños –le decía mirándole y asegurándose de que no andaba nadie en los alrededores escuchando.

–Espera un momento –bajó la voz– ¿Cómo que si robases? Yo no he dicho que quiera robar nada Rei.

–Lo sé. Pero tú quieres ayudarlos tanto como yo y los chicos. –Se refería a sus otros amigos–. Además, eres el más pequeño de estatura y te sabes escabullir bien cuando hay una pelea.

–Rei...–intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

–Piénsalo, esa joya podría dar mucha felicidad, Takao.

–¿Y si me pillan? –preguntó con evidencia.

–No lo harán. Pensaré en ello detenidamente, mirando cada detalle de donde vayas a robar. Sólo tendrías que desconectar alarmas y cámaras de seguridad.

–Yo no sé hacer eso –contestó con seguridad.

–Pero Kane y Brooklyn, sí. Ellos te enseñarán. –Aseguró el joven de ojos color miel. Takao silenció unos segundos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? Miró a los niños, como si ellos tuviesen las respuestas a sus dudas–. Venga, sólo será una vez –le animó Rei mirándolo.

–Acepto, pero sólo una vez –acordó el menor mientras miraba a los niños.

–Bien –respondió Rei con una sonrisa.

_Fin Flash Back_

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Takao sintió un suave cosquilleo en la mejilla. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la azulada mirada de Yuriy.

–Buenos días dormilón –saludó Yuriy con una sonrisa, acariciándole la mejilla.

–Buenos días –respondió– ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó curioso.

–Las una y media del medio día –respondió rápidamente.

–¿Tan tarde? –preguntó acomodándose en la almohada.

–Sí –respondió imitándole el gesto para estar frente a frente.

–Oye, has conseguido dormir –afirmó.

–Sí, estaba cansado después del ejercicio de anoche –sonrió.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó acercándose a Yuriy.

–Sí –respondió dándole un beso en los labios.

–Yuriy, lo estuve pensando anoche y creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es entregarme a la policía y devolver el diamante a su dueño. Esta misma tarde quiero que me lleves a la comisaría.

–Takao, puedo devolver el diamante a su dueño. Pero no puedo dejar que te entregues.

–Pero, ¿por qué? Yuriy, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

–Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte conmigo. No voy a entregarte a la policía Takao. No me lo perdonaría. No quiero que mi novio este entre rejas. –Le aclaró.

–Y entonces, ¿qué hago?

–Nada. Sólo, no vuelvas a robar nunca más.

–De acuerdo, pero a cambio quiero una cosa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó interesado.

–Me gustaría que los niños huérfanos de mi barrio los cuidasen y que les buscaran una familia para que los eduquen, vayan al colegio, tengan ropa nueva y vivan en un sitio mejor. Si me metí en esto de los robos fue sólo por ayudarlos a ellos. No sabes lo felices que son con tener solamente una camiseta nueva.

–Los quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

–Son como mi familia –agregó–. Prométeme que harás todo lo que esté en tu mano para ayudarlos, Yuriy. –Dijo Takao acariciando su mejilla.

Yuriy le besó en los labios–. Te lo prometo.

–Gracias –agradeció el menor, colocándose encima de él–. Te amo.

–Yo también –respondió.

Empezaron a juguetear en la cama para ver quien tenía el control de los dos. El móvil de Yuriy sonó. Estaba encima de una mesita, así que alargó su brazo y lo cogió, apretando el botón.

–Jajaja. ¿Diga? –contestó.

–Anda, parece que ya te encuentras mejor, ¿no? –agregó el chico de cabellos color gris platino al escuchar a Yuriy sonreír.

–Sí, estoy mejor que nunca –respondió el pelirrojo mirando a Takao.

–Pensaba ir ahora a hacerte una visita.

–Espera, no lo hagas.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido.

–Boris, quiero que hagas exactamente lo que te diga. ¿De acuerdo?

–Está bien, dime.

Yuriy le contaba todo a Boris mientras miraba al menor a los ojos, viendo como estaba muy atento a cada palabra que decía.

–¿Lo has entendido Boris?

–Sí, ¿oye tú dónde estás? –preguntó por curiosidad.

–En mi antiguo apartamento.

–Ah, entiendo –contestó.

–Ten cuidado, ¿vale? –le pidió Yuriy.

–Lo tendré. –Aseguró–. Adiós –le despidió.

–Adiós –colgó–. Lo siento Takao, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

–Lo entiendo, tranquilo –le dio un beso– ¿Por dónde íbamos? –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Jajaja, creo que yo te iba ganando – aseguró poniéndose encima de él.

–Jajaja, no es verdad, era yo –contestó cambiando sus posiciones, quedando él sobre Yuriy.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Tres chicos subían las escaleras dentro del edificio y se quedaron frente a la puerta que la noche antes habían forzado para abrirla. Antes de volver a forzar la puerta se pusieron unos pasamontañas en la cabeza para no ser reconocidos. Forzaron la puerta de nuevo, abriéndola. Entraron en silencio en el apartamento encontrándoselo todo ordenado. Seguro que el pelirrojo había vuelto. Uno de ellos sacó una pistola con silenciador de su bolsillo, sujetándola en sus manos, quitándole el seguro despacio. Abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con un bulto en la cama y unos cabellos rojizos que asomaban, ya que no estaba del todo tapado, mientras que los otros dos chicos esperaban en el comedor.

–Felices sueños, pelirrojito –decía en un susurro para empezar a disparar hacia el cuerpo. Se asombró al ver que salían plumas en lugar de sangre– ¿Plumas? –preguntó mientras levantaba las sábanas para encontrarse con un maniquí pelirrojo cubierto por una almohada en la parte trasera y delantera. Sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza escuchando el gatillo de una pistola.

–Levanta las manos y tira la pistola donde yo pueda verla o te mato aquí mismo. –aseguró una voz que el matón no supo reconocer–. Ponle el seguro, no quiero que se dispare por accidente. –Boris que había estado escondido tras la puerta de la habitación que estaba un poco cerrada en su caso, salió de ese hueco con sigilo apuntando a la cabeza del encapuchado quien le daba la espalda, con su arma, al escuchar que éste había disparado con el silenciador seguramente hacia la cama.

–De acuerdo –contestó poniéndole el seguro y tirando la pistola encima de la cama. Levantó las manos cómo ordenó el otro.

–Quedas detenido –agregó Boris mientras le quitaba el pasamontañas, viendo el color de su pelo–. Por intento de asesinato. Contra la pared. –Ordenó. El chico de cabellos naranjas no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía esa persona.

"¿Dónde estarán esos imbéciles que no vienen?". Se preguntaba. Cuando el chico reaccionó, había sido cacheado y esposado.

–Muy bien, te vienes conmigo a la comisaría –le informó Boris cogiéndolo del brazo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y lo sacaba a empujones.

–¿Pero qué? –preguntó Brooklyn al ver a sus dos compañeros con el pasamontañas quitado y esposados al igual que él, mientras varios policías los apuntaban con unas pistolas.

–Intentad cualquier estupidez y os iréis al otro mundo. –Sonrió Boris al ver como tenía la situación controlada.

Los chicos estaban perplejos cuando vieron que la habitación estaba llena de policías.

–Vamos, tenéis muchas cosas que declarar en la comisaría. –Explicó Boris mientras soltaba a Brooklyn y lo apuntaba con la pistola por detrás, ya que dos policías lo sujetaron con violencia de los brazos para que no pudieran escapar.

–Richard, la pistola está sobre la cama de Yuriy, ya sabes lo que hacer con ella. –le hizo saber.

–Sí, señor –agregó el chico con unos guantes de plástico blanco en las manos, mientras se metía en la habitación, para meter el arma en una bolsa de plástico y analizar las huellas del arma.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Yuriy estaba dando un paseo con Takao por el barrio cogidos de la mano.

–Este barrio es muy bonito –dijo Takao mirando a su alrededor.

–Sí que lo es. ¿Sabes qué? Te invito a un helado en una heladería que hay cerca de aquí. Sirven los mejores helados de toda esta zona. Tendremos que hacer mucha cola –sonrió. El móvil de Yuriy comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

–¿Diga? –contestó Yuriy.

–Hola Yuriy, soy Boris.

–Dime –dijo Yuriy dejando de andar, a la vez que Takao tuvo que dejar de hacerlo.

–Cómo tu suponías han querido matarte, pero estabas equivocado en una cosa.

–¿En qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo enarcando una ceja.

–No era uno, sino tres lo que había en el apartamento.

–¿Los habéis llevado a la comisaría? –preguntó interesado.

–Sí, los tienen a los tres separados mientras los interrogan. Necesitamos que vengas a comisaría. Uno de ellos no ha parado de decir que quiere verte antes de ir a la cárcel.

–Está bien, voy ahora hacia allí –aseguró.

–De acuerdo, te espero.

–Adiós –dijo colgando el móvil.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Takao mientras veía cómo la cara de Yuriy se había tornado cada vez más seria.

–Que tendremos que dejar lo de la invitación para más tarde. Tengo que ir a la comisaría.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó preocupado.

–Han detenido a tus amigos, Takao.

Al escuchar eso, silenció unos segundos, dándose cuenta de la magnitud del asunto–. Yo quiero ir contigo.

–No sé si será una buena idea, Takao. ¿Y si alguien te delata?

–No, no lo harán. –aseguró–. Les conviene no delatarme, déjame ir contigo. –Pidió abrazándolo.

–Está bien, pero cuando sospeches que alguien te va a delatar, no dudes en salir corriendo de allí. ¿Vale? –le aconsejó Yuriy correspondiéndole el abrazo.

–Te lo juro –le prometió.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Takao y Yuriy llegaron a la comisaría. Takao sentía como todos los polis lo miraban y eso le hacía ponerse nervioso. Yuriy se acercó a él y le susurro al oído.

–Nunca te han visto la cara, así que es imposible que te reconozcan –aclaró el pelirrojo para tranquilizar al menor.

Entraron en una sala muy grande en la que había un espejo tan grande como la pared. Las otras tres caras de la habitación, estaban totalmente cubiertas por un material que insonorizaba cualquier ruido. Había unos artilugios de escucha que jamás había visto Takao, además de unos armarios y unas puertas que llevarían hacia otro lugar. Allí estaba Boris junto con otros policías y con unos chicos experimentados en el tema de las grabaciones.

–Hola –les saludó Boris al verlos llegar.

–Hola, me alegra de que estés bien –sonrió Yuriy mientras miraba al espejo– ¿Han confesado?

–Todavía no –respondió Boris sonriendo mientras miraba por el gran espejo. – Pero no tardaran en hacerlo. ¿Cómo te va primo Takao? –preguntó Boris regresando su vista a Takao que estaba al lado de Yuriy.

–Bien, gracias –contestó el menor, mientras disimuladamente buscaba la mano de Yuriy para cogérsela.

–A ver Yuriy. ¿Conoces a alguno de esos tres? –le preguntó Boris mirando a los tres chicos que estaban siendo interrogados por varios de sus compañeros en distintas habitaciones.

Yuriy miró a través del espejo y vio a los chicos que le dieron la paliza. Antes de contestar miró hacia Takao, el cual estaba perplejo de ver la escena que estaba ante sus ojos. Sus amigos con los que prácticamente se había criado, estaban en una situación así. Era duro de ver para él. Takao sintió cómo el pelirrojo lo miraba, así que miró hacia su pelirrojo y pudo ver la confusión en sus ojos.

–Yuriy –dijo Takao mientras asintió con la cabeza, dándole la confianza de que pudiera decir la verdad.

–Sí –afirmó el pelirrojo–, fueron los que me dieron la paliza. –Contestó.

–Entiendo –dijo Boris.

–¿Cuál de los tres es el que quiere hablar conmigo? –preguntó Yuriy a lo que Takao se sorprendió cuando escuchó eso, ya que él no sabía nada.

–El del cabello naranja. Según él, tiene un mensaje para ti.

–Está bien. Voy a hablar con él. Cuida de mi primo –le dijo a Boris mientras miraba al menor–. Ahora vuelvo –informó Yuriy saliendo de esa sala por una puerta, entrando por otra.

–Takao, ven aquí –pidió Boris.

–¿Seguro que no pasa nada porque vaya él solo hay dentro? –preguntó el joven de piel morena preocupado.

–No, tranquilo. Además les estamos vigilando y podemos escuchar su conversación desde aquí. Si intentan algo, hay policías al otro la de la puerta.

–¿Ellos pueden vernos? –preguntó mirando a sus tres ex compañeros.

–No. Tranquilo. –Respondió ante la duda de Takao.

Continuará...

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

¿Qué opináis sobre el Lemon? Un poco raro y un poco chungo ¿verdad? Jejeje, bueno, que se le va a hacer.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Takaita Hiwatari y Quimera: **Gracias por vuestro review. Veo que las dos le habéis tomado odio a Rei en el capi anterior. Es normal, se porta muy mal con nuestro niño. Espero que os haya gustado este capi a las dos. Jejeje, por listos Brooklyn, Kane y Miguel han sido arrestados, ¿pero podrán retenerlos en la comisaría? Quizás lo suelten por faltas de pruebas ¿Qué pensáis? Por lo menos lo que está claro es que la linda parejita como le dice Quimera, se han demostrado lo que se quieren. A ver qué pasará en el próximo capi. No os aconsejo que os lo perdáis porque estará interesante.

Eso es todo por ahora, cuidaos mucho, xao.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parejas:** Yuriy&Takao

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai y Lemon

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

**ZAFIRO**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Continuación...

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Yuriy acabada de entrar en la sala. Momento en el que Boris conectó los altavoces para escuchar la conversación. Takao estaba muy preocupado porque Brooklyn nunca le había dado buena espina y sabía que él si era capaz de matar.

Yuriy se sentó frente a él mientras lo miraba en silencio.

–¿Dónde está Zafiro? –preguntó Brooklyn mirando al pelirrojo.

–Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo a ti. Otra cosa, las preguntas te las hacemos nosotros a ti, no al contrario. –agregó mirándole serio–. La policía me ha llamado porque dice que queríais darme un mensaje. ¿Cuál es? –exigió saber.

–Primero diles a tus amiguitos polis, que desenchufen ese artefacto llamado grabadora que hay al otro lado de la sala. –comentó–. Jajaja, no te creas que somos estúpidos, pelirrojito. Sabemos que estamos siendo grabados y vigilados. –Le aclaró con evidencia.

–¿Eso piensas? –preguntó el pelirrojo de lo más tranquilo.

–Claro que sí –respondió Brooklyn con una sonrisa.

–Si no tienes nada que decirme, me voy de aquí –aclaró Yuriy poniéndose de pie.

–No tengo nada que decirte, porque lo tengo todo escrito. –Sonrió–.Por si te lo preguntas la letra no es mía –aclaró mientras se levantaba de la silla y se sacaba de la zapatilla una nota–. Jajaja, no vas a vivir para contarlo –le anunció tirando la nota encima de la mesa. Yuriy la cogió despacio mientras se la metía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Piensas que porque nos has encerrado estás más seguro, pero te equivocas. Terminarás muerto. –Dijo Brooklyn tomando asiento de nuevo.

–Dime, ¿dónde está Zafiro? –preguntó Yuriy fingiendo no saber nada de Takao.

–No lo sé –sonrió–.Pero, empéñate mucho en buscarle las cinco horas que te quedan. Porque si no, algo les pasará a los niños. –Anunció mirándose las uñas, como si la conversación no fuese con él.

Takao al sentir eso al otro lado del espejo, sintió cómo la sangre se le congelaba.

–¿Qué niños? –preguntó Yuriy como si no supiera nada.

–No te hagas el inocente. Estoy seguro de que te habló de ellos mientras estuvisteis juntos.

–El poco tiempo que estuvimos conviviendo bajo el mismo techo no me dijo nada.

–Jajaja –rió enérgicamente–. Ya. Tú sólo haz lo dice en esa nota o sino, adiós niños.

Takao se acercó a Boris y le susurró varias cosas en el oído. Después Boris le miró.

–Está bien, quédate aquí –le previno Boris viendo que el chico de cabellos azules asentía. Boris entró a la sala en la que se encontraba Yuriy.

–Yuriy, ya no es necesario que lo interroguemos, uno de sus compañeros lo ha confesado todo.

Brooklyn borró esa sonrisa de su cara– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién ha sido? –preguntó Brooklyn incrédulo.

–Miguel –contestó acercándose a la mesa.

–Jajaja, es sólo un farol –se dijo a sí mismo mientras intentaba reírse de la situación para no ponerse nervioso.

–No, no lo es. –Agregó con seriedad–. Verás –continuó Boris cogiendo una silla que había pegada a la pared. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de él–. Tu amigo ha contado todo lo que sabía a cambio de su propia libertad, la cual tendrá...–dijo mirando el reloj –...dentro de quince minutos –finalizó sin rodeos.

–¿Qué? Eso es mentira –siseó.

–No, no lo es. Los policías no mentimos en estas cosas. Le dijimos que si nos contaba todo lo que sabía, a cambio obtendría la libertad. Fíjate que yo pensaba que teníais una especie de acuerdo para no hablar, pero Miguel ha demostrado que no es así –sonrió–. Nos ha dicho todo acerca de los robos. Que hacéis cuando tenéis los diamantes, quien se encarga de robarlos y hasta quien es vuestro jefe–. Enumeró–. En estos momentos, Miguel estará saliendo por la puerta grande por haber confesado. Lo siento por vosotros, pero os pudriréis aquí. –Anunció poniéndose en pie.

–¿Y si yo también hablo? –preguntó Brooklyn nervioso al ver que no tenía otra salida.

–No sé –comentó Boris rascándose la cabeza–, ya tenemos toda la información que necesitábamos.

–Les propongo un trato. Si les cuento todo lo que quieran saber, a cambio me sueltan.

–¿Tú qué crees? –le preguntó el joven de cabellos color gris platino al pelirrojo.

–¿Por qué no? El pobre seguro que no quería matarme apropósito. Y fue sólo una orden de su jefe –aclaró el pelirrojo mirando a Boris para después mirar al chico de cabellos color naranja.

–Sí. Sí, fue por una orden. Yo no quería matar a nadie, lo juro. Nos dijo que te matáramos para que no nos delataras porque nos vistes las caras y nos denunciarías a la policía. –Explicaba.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

–Miguel, tu compañero Kane ha sido puesto en libertad, por delataros –le dijo un policía.

–¿Por qué? Juramos no abrir la boca ninguno. –respondió anonadado por la noticia.

–Dice que tú robaste en todas las joyerías y que tú eres Zafiro.

–No, eso no es verdad. –agregó intentando mantenerse en calma, pero la realidad era otra–. Les contaré todo lo que sé, si me sueltan.

–Está bien –respondió el policía tomando asiento frente a él.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

–Kane, tu compañero Brooklyn te ha delatado a cambio de su libertad. Según ha declarado, robáis los diamantes para quedártelos tú por avaricia y que además planeaste matar a Yuriy –le contó una chica policía.

El de cabellos azules se puso de pie sobresaltado sin poder contener su furia por lo escuchado– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Nada de eso! ¡Les ha engañado para salir libre de todo esto! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a echarme a mí la culpa? ¡Les contaré todo lo que sé a cambio de mi libertad!

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Yuriy y Boris salieron de esa habitación y entraron de nuevo a la insonorizada, encontrándose con Takao mirando la escena que había conseguido crear. Los chicos estaban testificando debido a la desconfianza que tenían entre ellos mismos. Takao sabía eso, por esa razón le había contado a Boris algunas cosas para que las dijera y que pareciera que en los tres casos se habían delatado uno al otro. Aunque eso fue el resultado que obtuvieron además de que la verdad saliera a la luz.

–Takao –le llamó el pelirrojo.

–Yuriy –dijo al mirar al pelirrojo mientras se acercaba hasta él y salían de la habitación los tres, caminando por los pasillos ahora desiertos.

–Gracias por ayudarnos –confesó Boris mientras le guiñaba el ojo–. Esos tres eran muy cabezotas y sin tu plan, jamás hubieran confesado.

–¿Qué les pasará ahora? –preguntó Takao preocupado.

–Eso tendrá que decidirlo el juez, pero estarán entre rejas durante años. –Respondió Boris.

–Pero Miguel no ha robado nunca. –Aclaró el chico de cabellos azules.

El joven de ojos azules le miró, viendo su preocupación–. Pero ha sido cómplice en todos esos robos aunque no haya participado en ninguno. Sabía lo que sucedía y no informó a la policía, lo cual es un delito. Y también en el intento de asesinato y en la paliza que me dieron. –Aclaró Yuriy–. A Brooklyn será el que más años de cárcel le caigan porque él fue el que disparó el arma para matarme.

–¿Y Kane? –preguntó Takao.

–Como él mismo ha confesado fue el que estuvo robando en tu lugar, además de darme la paliza y participar en el intento de asesinato.

–Si eso les ha caído a ellos, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me pasaría a mí –anunció un poco triste. El pelirrojo lo abrazó.

–No pienses en eso ahora, ¿vale? –le intentó calmar Yuriy.

–Por cierto, ¿que decía la nota? –preguntó Boris.

–No lo sé, aún no la he leído –recordó Yuriy sacando el papel del bolsillo.

[Pelirrojo, si lees esta carta es porque seguramente los estúpidos de mis colegas han sido atrapados por la policía. Seguro que Zafiro te dijo dónde estaba escondido el diamante y sabes dónde se encuentra él.

Reúnete conmigo en la C/Evergreen nº15 con el diamante y con Zafiro a las seis de la tarde. No intentes llamar a la policía porque si me entero de algún movimiento sospechoso, mato a todos los críos y no dudaré en hacerlo.

No me hagas esperar porque eso me enfada. Te espero, sin trucos.]

–¿Qué dice? –preguntó el joven de cabellos color gris platino, viendo cómo el pelirrojo leía atentamente la hoja.

–Seguro que nada bueno –anunció Takao, quitándole la carta a Yuriy de las manos.

–Takao –le llamó el pelirrojo.

–Voy yo solo. Le entregaré el diamante y...–explicaba Takao, siendo interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

–Pide que vaya yo, así que iré –respondió Yuriy.

–No lo hagas, seguro que quiere matarte –contestó Takao.

–Correré el riesgo –aseguró.

–No. Prefiero que no lo hagas, sé que te matará. Rei no es como los demás, Yuriy. Ahora se siente enfadado porque las cosas no le están saliendo de la forma que él estaba planeando desde un principio. –Le explicó.

–Pero si no voy, se enfadará más –aclaró Yuriy viendo la cara de preocupación de su niño, mientras le sostenía con ambas manos su rostro–. Takao. Recuerdas que he prometido que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi mano para ayudar a esos niños, ¿verdad?

–Sí, pero... –fue interrumpido por el más alto.

–Takao, tranquilo –le dijo Boris–. Os vigilaremos. Ya hemos tenido casos similares a estos –intentó tranquilizarle mientras sonreía de forma confiada.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Seis de la tarde...

Rei estaba esperando a que apareciese Takao y ese pelirrojo. Estaba sentado en el suelo mientras miraba pacientemente el reloj. El edificio en el que habían quedado estaba derrumbándose y los de alrededor estaban abandonados porque eran muy viejos.

Mientras tanto en una esquina de un edificio, Yuriy y Takao estaban llegando al punto donde habían quedado.

–Espera –le pidió el menor mientras detenía a Yuriy–. Yuriy, pase lo que pase. Quiero que sepas que te amo. –Le confesó mirándole a los ojos.

–Yo también te amo –respondió dándole un cálido beso en los labios–. Vamos –dijo mientras esperaba a que el chico de cabellos azules comenzase a andar.

Yuriy cruzó la esquina del edificio con Takao agarrado del brazo, como si lo hubiese capturado él. Se encontraron con que el joven de cabellos negros estaba sentado en el suelo. Estaba rodeado de casas abandonadas, tan abandonadas que estaban en ruinas. Dónde Rei se encontraba sentado, seguramente en su tiempo, debió de ser un patio bastante grande.

–¡Por fin! –sonrió–. Veo que eres puntual –decía Rei mientras se ponía de pie–. Hola, Takao –le saludó dedicándole una mirada– ¿Tienes el diamante?

–Sí –contestó Takao, soltándose con brusquedad del agarre de Yuriy.

–Enséñamelo –pidió el joven de ojos color miel. Takao sacó el diamante de la pequeña bolsa negra y se lo enseñó desde la distancia–. No lo veo desde allí, acércate más. –Le pidió.

Takao guardó el diamante–. No lo haré, si no sueltas a los niños.

–No sabía que fueses tan desconfiado –aclaró Rei sonriente. Miró hacia la izquierda–. Chicos salid de ahí –pidió.

Quince chicos de diferentes edades, entre ellos cuatro niñas, salían de una casa abandonada.

–Takao –dijeron los pequeños con una sonrisa al ver al joven de cabellos azules. Se acercaron a Takao y se agruparon a su alrededor. Los más grandes se quedaron atrás por las órdenes antes dichas por Rei. El pelirrojo guardaba silencio mientras miraba la escena.

–Hola, chicos –les saludó– ¿Estáis bien? –les preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Sí –contestaron todos a distinto tiempo.

Rei continuó hablando–. Bien Takao. Éste es el trato. El diamante a cambio de ellos –le informó el joven de ojos color miel mientras lo miraba.

–Me parece bien –contestó.

–Chicos, id con el tío Takao –aclaró Rei amablemente a los más grandes mirándoles.

–Bien –contestaron casi al unísono mientras corrían hacia el menor. Todos se abrazaron en grupo a él.

–Chicos, escuchadme. Tenéis que volver a casa, ¿de acuerdo? –les aclaró el menor, mirando que no faltase ninguno.

–¿Por qué tú no vienes? –preguntó uno de ellos.

–Porque yo tengo que resolver una cosa con el tío Rei. Oliver cuidará de vosotros ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió–. Confío en ti Oliver. Sé que cuidarás de todos muy bien y que te obedecerán en todo.

–Está bien –respondió el pequeño de once años con el pelo verde–. Pero daros prisa en volver.

–Claro –respondió Takao mientras le daba un beso a cada uno en la frente y veía cómo se iban de allí, siguiendo a Oliver.

–Bueno, yo ya he cumplido mi parte, Takao –agregó Rei viendo la escena de los niños marcharse.

–Y yo voy a cumplir la mía. –Aclaró Takao mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos hacia Rei–. Te lo dejo aquí –le hizo saber agachándose poco a poco mientras guardaba la distancia con Rei y dejaba el diamante en el suelo. Rei sacó una pistola que tenía escondida detrás de la espalda.

–Dámelo en la mano, Takao –le ordenó mientras veía cómo el menor se asombraba al verlo con una pistola en la mano.

–¿Y después nos dejarás marchar? –preguntó Takao intentando no ponerse nervioso.

–Claro –contestó el chino mientras se acercaba a Takao y lo apuntaba a la vez que miraba al pelirrojo–. No intentes ninguna estupidez –le advirtió Rei a Yuriy–. Levanta las manos –le ordenó y el pelirrojo no tardó en hacerlo, guardando silencio. –No quiero trucos –aclaró.

–Toma –dijo Takao mientras se acercaba a Rei y le daba el diamante en mano. Momento que Rei aprovechó para agarrarlo del brazo y darle la vuelta. Poniéndole su brazo alrededor del cuello de Takao mientras lo apuntaba con la pistola.

–¡Takao! –gritó Yuriy mientras se acercaba.

–¡Quieto ahí! –ordenó Rei mientras apuntaba a los ambos con la pistola. A lo que Yuriy tuvo que obedecer.

–¡Suéltame Rei! ¡Ya tienes el diamante! ¡Éste no era el trato! –aclaró Takao mientras intentaba soltarse de ese agarre que lo asfixiaba.

–Pero he cambiado de idea a última hora. Son cosas que pasa. –Le informó–. Además, ¿de qué sirve tener el diamante sino te tengo a ti a mi lado para que robes los diamantes por mí? –Sonrió–. Despídete del pelirrojo –le avisó apuntando a Yuriy con el arma.

–¡No espera! –Intervino el menor– ¡No lo mates, si estoy vivo es gracias a él! ¡Es el chico que me ayudó cuando estuve herido, deja que se vaya, por favor Rei. ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!

–Pero me ha visto la cara –le aclaró mientras seguía apuntando a Yuriy con una voz neutra ya que tenía el control de la situación.

–¡Él no dirá nada, te lo juro! ¡Deja que se vaya, por favor! –le pedía el menor.

–¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio de que se marche? –preguntó, viendo cómo el pelirrojo le miraba atentamente.

Takao decidió que tenía que cambiar la situación como fuese. Intentaría calmarse o al menos aparentarlo–. Haré lo que me pidas, lo que tú quieras. Pero si lo matas, me mataré yo también –le amenazó dejando de forcejear.

–Lo que quiera, ¿eh? Bésame, Takao. –Pidió mientras le daba la vuelta y lo apuntaba con el arma.

–Está bien –respondió dándole un beso fugaz, tan fugaz que se preguntó si se lo llegó a dar.

–Tú sabes hacer algo más que eso –le informó con una sonrisa sarcástica para volver a apuntar al pelirrojo.

El menor se dio cuenta de que tendría que obedecerle aunque no le gustase, ya que la vida de Yuriy estaba en juego–. Lo sé, perdóname. Sólo estoy nervioso porque apuntas con un arma. –Aclaró Takao antes de darle un beso, que a Rei le empezó a gustar.

–Eso está mejor –sonrió– ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil –agregó mientras intentaba meterle la mano por dentro del pantalón.

–Rei, aquí no. Mejor en casa –le pidió desviando la mirada hacia los lados con nerviosismo.

–¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que nos vean? ¿Te da vergüenza que ese pelirrojo nos vea hacerlo aquí mismo? –preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello.

–Por favor Rei, aquí no –le repitió mientras intentaba no llorar, pero una lágrima le estaba resbalando por el rostro.

–¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó Rei enarcando una ceja.

–Es de felicidad por estar de nuevo junto a ti –sonrió Takao mientras le acariciaba la mejilla–. Vámonos a casa.

–Está bien –contestó mientras le cogía de la mano y seguía apuntando al pelirrojo.

–Deja de apuntarle así Rei, deja que se vaya –le aconsejaba en un tono que intentaba que fuese sereno.

–Jajaja. Te parecerá divertido, Takao. Pero otra vez he vuelto a cambiar de opinión ¿sabes por qué? –El joven de cabellos azulados negó con la cabeza–. Porque estoy empezando a pensar que hay algo más entre vosotros.

–No hay nada –le aseguró el menor.

–Pues por la mirada llena de celos de ese pelirrojo, yo no diría lo mismo. –Sonrió– ¿Os habéis acostado? –se atrevió a preguntar en un tono burlón.

–No, Rei. Deja que se vaya. –Miró al pelirrojo al ver cómo el otro no estaba dispuesto a bajar el arma mientras miraba al pelirrojo desafiante–. Yuriy, vete de aquí por favor. –le pidió para volver su vista al joven de cabellos negros. –Rei, baja esa estúpida pistola y vámonos.

–Lo siento Takao, pero creo que no va a ser posible hacerlo –dijo mientras le quitaba el seguro a la pistola y apuntaba hacia Yuriy que todavía seguía con las manos arriba pero con cara de disgusto–. Adiós, pelirrojo.

–¡No! –gritó Takao levantándole el brazo a Rei justo a tiempo, en el momento que se escuchó el disparo.

–¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? – preguntó mirando hacia dónde se suponía debía de estar Takao. Cuando reaccionó, Takao estaba corriendo hacia el pelirrojo– ¡Takao, vuelve aquí! –le ordenó histérico para ver que Takao se abrazaba al pelirrojo– ¡Lo sabía! –gritó mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

–Yuriy vete de aquí, por favor –le pidió mientras varias lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

–No me voy sin ti –aclaró el pelirrojo correspondiéndole el abrazo, mientras veía que Rei se iba acercando y los apuntaba a los dos con la pistola.

–¡Takao, suéltale! ¡Ya! –ordenó Rei, corriendo hacia ellos, ya que estaban a una distancia considerable.

–¡No! –gritó el menor a la vez que se abrazaba más fuerte a Yuriy.

–¡Takao! –gritó Rei deteniéndose, para apuntarles de nuevo.

–¡Adelante! –Gritó Takao mientras se daba la vuelta y pegaba su espalda al pecho de Yuriy, extendiendo sus brazos– ¡Dispara Rei! ¡Quieres hacerlo! ¡Pues dispara de una maldita vez! ¡Pero yo no me pienso mover de aquí!

–¡Takao! –repitió el joven de ojos color miel.

–¡Si de verdad has llegado a sentir algo por mí, no dispararás! –se encaró, mirándole con enfado.

Rei se mantuvo unos minutos mirándoles en silencio, sin dejar de apuntarles –¡Tú ganas! –aclaró enfadado mientras bajaba el arma y miraba hacia el suelo.

–Gracias –añadió–. Yuriy, por favor te lo pido. Te lo suplico, vete de aquí.

–¿Y qué pasará contigo? –preguntó viendo que el menor se daba la vuelta y lo besaba. Rei al contemplar esa escena sintió cómo le hervía la sangre.

–Vete de aquí y cumple tu promesa. Yo voy a estar bien. –Sonrió–. Vete, corre. –Le animó mientras lo empujaba para que se fuera, alejándolo bastante de él. Rei se quedó mirando que el pelirrojo se iba de ahí tranquilamente mientras miraba hacia ellos, para luego regresar la vista al frente.

–Adiós, pelirrojo –siseó Rei. Al escuchar eso, Takao miró rápidamente hacia Rei y lo vio apuntando de nuevo a Yuriy. En décimas de segundo, Takao miró hacia el pelirrojo.

Corrió hacía él– ¡No! –gritó de forma alargada, cruzándose por medio a la vez que un disparo lo hería, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Yuriy al escuchar el grito de Takao, miró de nuevo hacia atrás, presenciando como el menor era herido de un disparo y éste caía al suelo– ¡No! –gritó el joven de ojos azules corriendo hacia Takao. Se agachó cuando llegó a su lado– ¡Takao! –le gritaba mientras le ponía la cabeza entre sus brazos, viendo que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre.

–¡No! –Se quejó el joven de cabellos negros más enfadado– ¿¡Por qué te has cruzado, Takao!? ¡Ese disparo no era para ti! –gritó mientras contemplaba la escena.

–Yuriy –le nombró al ver que estaba en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza para después abrirlos y tocarse el pecho, viéndose la sangre–. Me duele mucho – sonrió–, tengo frío –añadió.

–Shhh. –le pidió que guardase silencio–. No hables Takao –le pidió mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

–Me muero.

–No. No te vas a morir, ya lo verás. No me dejes, Takao –le pidió con voz sedosa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

–Yuriy siempre te voy a amar, esté dónde esté –le aclaró cerrando los ojos.

–No, no hagas eso, no te despidas. ¡No puede ser, otra vez no! –se lamentó mientras comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla de su chico.

_Flash Back_

Yuriy y Max, junto con otros policías habían seguido a un asesino hasta una terraza de un edificio y lo tenían acorralado.

–¡Suelta el arma! –le pedía un policía armado al asesino.

–¡No, no quiero ir a la cárcel! –gritó el asesino asustado con una pistola en su mano.

–Si se entrega, no irá a la cárcel –dijo Yuriy para intentar convencerlo sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma.

–No es verdad –contestó el asesino mientras se comenzaba a apuntar el mismo en la sien. Todos estaban muy pendientes de lo que hacía el asesino y lo estaban apuntando con sus armas.

–Por favor, no haga eso –le pidió Yuriy.

–Tienes razón –comentó el asesino mirando a su alrededor– ¿Por qué intentar matarme cuando tengo un blanco mejor? Preguntó el asesino apuntando a Yuriy y disparando.

Yuriy cerró los ojos esperando que esa bala chocase contra su cuerpo. Al momento, escuchó un montón de disparos, seguramente de sus compañeros contra el asesino. Ya que tenían orden de disparar contra él si era necesario. Pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con otra escena peor. Max estaba delante de él, con la mano puesta en el pecho mientras comenzaba a dejarse caer por el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

–¡Max! –gritó cogiéndolo de los brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, recostándolo en el mismo, mientras veía cómo el rubio le miraba.

–Yuriy, no tengo mucho tiempo –le anunció, llevándose la mano a la herida.

–No digas eso –le aclaró comenzando a llorar– ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! –gritó mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

–Yuriy, escúchame. Quiero que atrapes a Zafiro por mí y también quiero decirte que te amo.

–Max, yo también te amo –le respondió con nerviosismo, dándole un beso en la frente.

–Tengo frío –se quejó.

–Max, tenemos que casarnos, ¿lo recuerdas? –preguntó nervioso–. Por favor, no me dejes. Te amo, no soportaría la vida sin ti –decía abrazándolo con más ahínco.

–Prométeme que volverás a enamorarte –pronunció agarrándolo de la mano–. Prométemelo –le pidió mirándole a los ojos, aunque no conseguía verle bien.

–Max, no te mueras por favor. Te necesito –decía entre sollozos.

–Prométemelo –le repitió.

–Te lo prometo –contestó sin dejar de abrazarlo–. No te mueras. Te amo –le suplicó dándole un beso en los labios.

–Y yo a ti –respondió mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Max –le llamó–. Max –repitió, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta– ¡Max! ¡Contéstame! –pidió aferrándose más a él–. Por favor, no me dejes –susurró– ¡No me dejes! –le suplicó.

–Yuriy –le llamó Boris mientras comenzaba a llorar al contemplar la escena de ambos amigos tras su espalda–. Ya es tarde. Max, se ha ido –dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

–¡No! ¡Max! ¡Max! –cerró los ojos con fuerza para después abrirlos y sonreír. –Sólo está dormido Boris –agregó mientras miraba a Max con los ojos cerrados al igual que lo había visto muchas veces con su cara de ángel.

–Yuriy –le nombró Boris mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba por detrás–. Lo siento mucho.

Al darse cuenta de la situación. Empezó a sollozar– ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo debería de estar muerto! ¡Max! –alargó el nombre como si con ello pudiese traerlo de vuelta.

_Fin Flash Back_

–Yuriy, no llores –susurraba Takao mientras le acariciaba la mejilla–. Todo va a salir bien.

–¡Yuriy! –Gritó Rei apuntándole con la pistola de nuevo– ¡Muere! –gritó quitándole el seguro.

–¡Policía! ¡Alto! –en ese instante se escucharon varios disparos. Haciendo caer a Rei muerto en el suelo, mientras el diamante también lo hacía y se rompía en mil pedazos.

–¡Boris! –Gritó Yuriy girando la cabeza para mirar a su compañero– ¡Llama a una ambulancia! –le pidió, regresando su vista a Takao.

–Te amo, Yuriy –añadió el menor mientras intentaba incorporarse para darle un beso en los labios.

–Yo también –respondió el pelirrojo mientras se agachaba y le besaba en los labios.

El menor cada vez veía más borroso, casi no escuchaba nada y veía como Yuriy movía la boca. Miró a su pelirrojo, quedándose con cada detalle de su cara. Su vista se estaba volviendo cada vez más opaca, hasta que vio cómo todo se iba volviendo poco a poco oscuro. Volviéndose todo oscuridad y silencio.

–¡No! –gritó el pelirrojo de dolor.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Dos meses después...

Yuriy estaba frente a una gran tumba de color blanca, con una gran cruz y una corona de flores sobre la lápida. Depositó un ramo de flores sobre la tumba. Se dio un beso en las yemas de sus dedos de su mano para luego acariciar la tumba.

–Siempre vas a estar en mi corazón. Nunca voy a olvidarte. Quizá sea la última vez que vuelva a estar aquí. Me voy para poder empezar una vida nueva lejos de aquí. Te echaré de menos y nunca olvidaré nuestros momentos felices. –Miró hacia la foto de la tumba y la acarició con su dedo índice–. Adiós –se despidió para alejarse de allí, saliendo por la puerta de aquél enorme cementerio.

Yuriy se fue a la comisaría de policía y allí entregó su uniforme, pistolas y placa. Se encontraba en su mesa, comprobando que todo lo había recogido mientras hablaba con su inseparable compañero.

–Boris, ¿te ocuparás de limpiar la tumba por mí? –le preguntó con tristeza.

–Claro que sí –le respondió del mismo modo.

–Gracias –sonrió mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las llaves de su antiguo apartamento y del que había comprado con Max hace tiempo, entregándoselas–. Guárdalas –le pidió.

–¿Regresarás? –le preguntó Boris cogiendo las llaves y guardándoselas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

–No lo sé –contestó inseguro.

–Por lo menos estaremos en contacto. ¿No? –le preguntó esperando su afirmación.

–Siempre –habló Yuriy dándole un abrazo a Boris, el cual era correspondido.

–Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos. Nunca encontraré mejor poli y compañero que tú –aclaró Boris.

–Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos. Pero necesito irme de aquí –contestó mirando a Boris mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo.

–Lo entiendo –contestó mirando al pelirrojo.

–Además, siempre nos queda el teléfono e Internet para comunicarnos. –Sonrió–. Cuídate, ¿vale? –le pidió a Boris.

–Lo haré –aseguró el joven de cabellos color gris platino mientras Yuriy se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación, ya que le dolían mucho las despedidas.

–Yuriy –le llamó el joven de cabellos color gris platino antes de que el otro fuese a salir por la puerta, haciendo que el pelirrojo se detuviese, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo–. Suerte –le deseó sonriéndole, a lo que Yuriy le guiñó el ojo, saliendo de la habitación.

Salió de la comisaria de policía tras despedirse de su jefe y demás compañeros, siendo despedido por el aplauso sonoro de todos.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

Yuriy tenía sus maletas dentro del maletero abierto de su coche. Miraba a su alrededor echando lo que seguramente sería un último vistazo a ese parque. Vio cómo un chico se acercaba a su lado sonriendo.

–¿Listo? –preguntó Yuriy mientras le daba un beso a su chico en los labios, cogiendo sus maletas.

–Sí –contestó el chico mientras subía al coche y Yuriy metía las maletas en el maletero.

_Flash Back_

Los niños habían salido de allí mientras seguían a Oliver para no perderse. Al girar la esquina se encontraron con toda la acera de la calle llena de policías. Los niños se quedaron quietos en cuanto vieron tanto policía.

–Hola chicos, escuchadme atentamente. –Pidió Boris a todos, pero mirando a Oliver ya que parecía ser el mayor de todos–. Takao me pidió que fuerais con estos señores –dijo señalando a unos de sus compañeros policías–. Para que os protejan.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el mayor de los niños.

–Estar aquí es un poco peligroso. Takao me dijo que sois muy buenos chicos y que por favor vinierais con nosotros, que él vendría después.

–Está bien –respondió Oliver–. Vamos, seguidme –les avisó mientras cogía a la más pequeña de la mano y la guiaba hasta los policías al igual que los otros lo hicieron llevándolos a la comisaría.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Boris escuchó un disparo–. Rodead el edificio y si está a tiro, disparadle –ordenó, a los compañeros que tenía a su alrededor, cogiendo el walkie–talkie sin levantar mucho la voz– ¿Qué ha sido eso Ozuma? –preguntó mientras un francotirador estaba sobre la terraza del edificio de enfrente y veía lo que ocurría mientras apuntaba hacia el objetivo.

–Tranquilo, falsa alarma, no hay ningún herido. El joven de cabellos azules ha desviado el disparo a tiempo. –Le informaba a Boris.

–Bien, si ves algo extraño, no dudes en disparar.

–De acuerdo Boris –contestó, acomodándose mejor para estar preparado.

–A vuestros puestos –ordenó a los policías que quedaban con él, viendo cómo se dispersaban.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Todos escucharon un segundo tiro.

–Boris –le llamó Ozuma por el walkie–talkie.

–¿Qué? –preguntó por el mismo.

–El sujeto se encuentra fuera de alcance y no puedo disparar. –decía mirando por la mira y ver que una parte de otro edificio tapaba en gran parte a Rei y sólo podía ver su brazo estirado y la pistola apuntando hacia los otros dos jóvenes.

–¿Han herido a alguien? –preguntó esperando una negativa, pero no fue así.

–Creo que ha sido a Takao y por lo que veo tiene intención de volver a disparar –le informó.

–Recibido, corto –apretó el botón del artefacto para empezar a hablar–. Han herido de bala posiblemente a nuestro compañero. ¡Disparad! –Ordenó cortando la señal. Se metió el artefacto en un bolsillo especial para ello, en el pantalón– ¡Raúl, llama a una ambulancia y que venga inmediatamente! –le pidió al compañero que tenía a su lado, cogiendo su arma con ambas manos.

–De acuerdo, Boris –contestó su compañero, que estaba preparado con un teléfono especial de radiofrecuencia por si algo sucedía.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

Boris entró corriendo al punto de encuentro, viendo cómo Yuriy lloraba y gritaba sin parar, cogiendo al joven de cabellos azules entre sus brazos. Al ver que Rei iba a disparar de nuevo levantando su arma para disparar, decidió actuar.

–¡Yuriy! ¡Muere! –escuchó decir al chino.

–¡Policía! ¡Alto! –gritó disparando a la vez que lo hicieron varios compañeros tras él, hiriendo a Rei de muerte mientras vieron cómo el diamante caía al suelo y se rompía en mil pedazos.

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

–¡No! –gritó Yuriy al ver que Takao había cerrado los ojos. Giró la cabeza buscando a su compañero– ¡Llama a una ambulancia! –le avisó, volviendo su vista hacia Takao. Boris había visto cómo la ambulancia acababa de aparcar detrás de ellos y que los enfermeros se acercaban a los dos heridos.

–Éste está inconsciente, al parecer no ha soportado el dolor tan fuerte de la bala –comentó uno mientras miraba al menor, tomándole el pulso– ¿Cómo está ese chico de ahí? –preguntó mientras ponían al joven de piel morena en una camilla.

–Está muerto –contestó su compañero mientras veía al pelinegro lleno de sangre por tantos balazos.

–¿A dónde se lo llevan? –preguntó Yuriy angustiado por Takao.

–Al hospital. –contestó un enfermero.

_Fin Flash Back_

–¿Cómo estaban los niños? –le preguntó Yuriy a Takao mientras conducía.

–Están muy felices por sus nuevas familias. Me ha costado mucho despedirme de ellos, pero lo he hecho. El diamante está de vuelta en la joyería que es dónde siempre debió estar. –Sonrió quitándose un peso de encima–. Menos mal que el que le dimos a Rei era una simple copia. Se lo tengo que agradecer a Boris. De él fue la idea de cambiar el autentico por otro. Y tuvo la idea de decirle a la policía que Rei era Zafiro y que lo habían matado. Gracias a él, no volverán a buscarme. También he ido a visitar la tumba de Rei, lo siento tanto por él. –Silenció unos segundos al recordar todo lo que había pasado–. Rei jamás le hubiera hecho daño a los niños, lo sé porque lo conocía muy bien. –tras otra pausa continuó hablando–. He visitado a Kane, a Miguel y a Brooklyn a la cárcel para darles la noticia sobre lo de Rei y para decirles que me voy muy lejos de aquí. ¿Y tú que has hecho? –preguntó mirándole.

–Pues me he despedido de Max en el cementerio. Le he dado las llaves de mis apartamentos a Boris. He entregado mis cosas en la comisaría. Me he despedido de todos, y vendrán dentro de media hora aquí, al aeropuerto a por el coche. –Enumeró, aparcando el coche en el aparcamiento que estaba fuera del aeropuerto. Se bajó del coche, abrió el maletero y sacó todas las maletas, cerrando después el maletero.

–¿Cómo está tu hombro? –le preguntó Yuriy a Takao, viendo el cabestrillo que tenía puesto en el brazo, para impedir que moviese el hombro.

–Va mejorando cada día. Suerte que me disparó más arriba del corazón –le informó sonriendo mientras cogía su maleta con la mano libre y Yuriy las suyas, caminando hacia el edificio del aeropuerto.

–Por cierto. ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Takao.

–A Rusia –contestó Yuriy.

–¡Jo! Yo quería Francia –contestó Takao comportándose como un niño pequeño.

–Me da igual a dónde vayamos –explicó Yuriy deteniéndose, haciendo que el otro también lo hiciera–. Lo importante es que vamos a dejar el pasado atrás para empezar una nueva vida juntos dónde sea. Lo más importante para mi es estar contigo. –le sonrió, acercándose a él.

–Te amo –agregó Takao dándole un calmado beso en los labios.

–Y yo a ti –respondió Yuriy para volver a besarlo, mientras juntos, decidían cual iba a ser su nuevo destino.

**&&&Yuriy&Takao&&&**

**&FIN&**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews a:**

**Quimera: **Creo que no tienes ninguna duda. Lo siento, no me fijé en que habías dejado tu review en el capi 1. Ya te conté en el Messenger lo que iba a hacer. Sólo espero que te gustase la historia que escribí para ti. Si tienes alguna duda pregúntame en el Messenger o aquí que yo te contestaré por el Hotmail ¿ok?

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Aquí te has enterado del famoso mensaje. Bueno ya ves que Rei está muerto y bien muerto con quien sabe cuántos disparos en el cuerpo. El pobre no era malo, sólo estaba empezando a ser avaricioso. Mírale el lado bueno, Takao está vivito y coleando y todos están felices. Y cada cabo resuelto. El diamante está dónde pertenece, Rei muerto, los tres ex– compañeros en la cárcel, los niños tienen nuevas familias, y nuestros protagonistas vivirán su vida juntos.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:** Te aclaro la duda por si no lo recuerdas. Cuando Takao ve por primera vez a Boris y viceversa, Takao le dice que seguramente era el "Zorro" el que había robado la joyería. Entonces Boris le preguntó quién era ese chico a Yuriy y Takao le dijo "soy su primo Takao" (esto pasa en el segundo capítulo) por eso en el quinto capítulo le dice, primo Takao (por no decirle a los cuatro vientos, Zafiro).

En el capítulo 4, Yuriy le dice a Boris "Hay algo que debo contarte. Aunque es una larga historia" (ahí se supone que Yuriy le cuenta a Boris que ha estado conviviendo con Zafiro sin él saberlo).

Me preguntas si habrá Lemon sobre tu pareja favorita. Quién sabe, (yo lo sé porque estoy a punto de terminar la historia) no puedo decirte nada, porque si no revelaría cosas sobre el fic, así que tendrás que leerlo sin más remedio. Sólo espero que te vaya gustando la historia "Tan diferentes, tan iguales".

Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Por si surge esta duda, a Takao le dispararon en el hombro, pero en ese momento se tocó el pecho porque vio mucha sangre. Rei no tuvo muy buen destino que se diga, eso les pasa a los niños malos. Creo que las dudas están resueltas, sólo espero que la historia os haya entretenido.

Bueno aquí está ésta historia finalizada. Espero que si la leéis al cabo de los años, no dejéis de mandarme vuestra opinión, eso me haría mucha ilusión. Me despido ya, Quimera, cómo ves cumplí mi reto. Solamente espero que la gente escriba más sobre esta pareja.

Cuidaros mucho, xao.


End file.
